The 14th Project
by Dakurakushita Hasu
Summary: Allen Walker is going to Black Order High, but it's a dormitory school. Can Allen handle his roommate and The Crowned Clown? And why does the Clown hate Allen so much? Read to find out more. Completely fan-made.
1. Roommates!

Author noes: Hey this is Corrupted Lotus(Dakurakushita Hasu), please call me Daku. If you have a nickname for me, tell me so I can reply to the name. This is my first fanfiction ever actually, so if I mess up please tell me how to better myself. I may have made spelling mistakes also, so I'm sorry about that. If you actually enjoy this story, I'm going to try and update it at least once every week. There's bound to be a lot of OOC-ness, because the story couldn't happen without it.

I, poor Daku, do not own -Man in anyway, shape, or form.

'_Thoughts'_**'Crowned Clown' **"Talking"

Roommates?

"Get up brat. Your leaving today." are the word Cross said, to Allen when he awoke.

"Tired." He mumbled, wiping at his eyes and trying to stand up. "Stupid apprentice. I don't want you coming back, but you are to send checks once you get a job, brat." Cross declared to the small boy, he voice slurring as he murmured a few things to the boy.

Once the boy was safely out of hearing range another man walked over to Cross, "You sure it's okay to let Project 14 go like that? I don't think school going to help him." The man whispered.

~Page Break~

"Kanda! Don't forget to come back!" Tiedoll called as Kanda Yuu left the house. School was starting in two days, he had to get there early to claim his room first. It was a dorm school, Kanda put his things in the back of his old black car and started the car then drove away. Kanda looked at a letter from Lavi he had gotten in the mail earlier that week.

"Hey Yuu-chan~! This year there's a new kid, he's going to be sharing a room with you. Ha. Good luck, you might need it!" The letter said. "I hear the kids real weird too!" Was written at the bottom of the paper.

After a hour of driving, Kanda got out of the car. Opening the back doors he pulled his suitcases out and rolled them on to the side walk. Quickly he locked the doors and brought everything into the second room on the first floor. There were only two room, so since Lavi and him were allowed to, they took the first two rooms.

"Yuu-chan! Yo-" Lavi's sentence was cut off by the beloved sword being pressed to his throat. "Don't call me that, Baka usagi!'

"What I was going to say." Lavi said, stressing out the words. "Your roommates already here." The proclaimed rabbit was right. When Kanda opened the door there was a figure sleeping on the bed.

"Damn. I had hoped to get here before him so I could unpack first." Kanda cursed the unknowing sleeping figure.

"Try to be friends!" Lavi smiled, knowing that Kanda wanted to kill him. The rabbit walked back into his room, just as Mugen, the beloved sword, pierced the spot where Lavi had been.

~Page Break~

Kanda was silent as he unpacked, it would have been very awkward to have the other boy asking questions as he unpacked. He carefully folded his clothing and put the clothing in a under-the-bed box. Once he was done, he placed the lotus he kept in a hourglass on the shelf above the head board of the bed. Then he took the remaining possession he brought, his beloved Mugen, and placed it next to the lotus.

"Mmhf..." Came a mumbled from underneath the covers on the other boys bed. "Hello..." Allen murmured, lifting his head up. His eyes were a silver color, Kanda took note. He had white hair and a scar on the left side of his face. The scar ran up from his chin to his eye, stopping after making the pentacle on his forehead. "Are you Kanda-sama?" Allen asked, "I'm Allen Walker." He added, "Nice to meet you?"

_Kanda-sama? This kid is weird. He has white hair, too, _Kanda thought, "Why do you call me -sama?" The older boy asked sharply.

"Because I was taught to treat everyone with more respect." Allen stated, while giving a big smile. "Che. I don't really care. Call me whatever you want. Moyashi." Kanda said.

"I'm not a moyashi!" Allen murmured fiercely. "It's Allen." He added, loud enough for Kanda to hear.

"I don't remember the names of beansprouts." Kanda retorted, and Allen growled softly.

**Look at that. He doesn't respect you. Why don't you let me attack him? He would respect if I could win against him.**

"Shut up..." Allen murmured, forgetting he was talking out loud. Allen laid back down on the bed and curled into a ball. Unfortunately, with Kanda's sharp hearing he heard the boy. "What was that about showing respect to everyone?" Kanda sneered at the boy. But Allen had already fallen asleep again. Kanda decided to sleep as well, since school started in two days.

~Page Break~

"Yuu-chan~!" A voice broke through the sleep Kanda was in. "Baka usagi!" Came a retort, as Mugen went flying in the air towards Lavi's head. "Aww. Yuu-chan don't be mean to your friend!" Lavi teased, while flopping on the normally empty bed. A agitated grunt came from under Lavi. "I forgot you had a roommate! Ops." He said, "this bed is normally empty, so I forgot..." Lavi soon added sheepishly.

"Che," was all Kanda said in return.

Lavi awkwardly got off Allen, "Sorry about that..." Lavi said. "I'm Lavi Bookman. Nice to meet you!" He added, holding out his hand. Lavi heard Allen say something, but couldn't understand him.

"Allen... Walker." Allen mumbled as he sat up in the bed, his white hair covering his silver eyes. The boy took Lavi's hand and shook it firmly. He eyed the gloves on Allen's hands, "Don't those get sweating at night? Why do you wear them when you sleep?" Lavi smiled, "And I didn't know your roommate was an old man!" Lavi exclaimed with fake gasp of terror. Kanda glared at the moron, also known as Lavi.

Kanda noticed the gloves that Lavi pointed out. Allen looked at Kanda and the older boy raised a eyebrow, making Allen look away quickly. "I'm freezing though." Allen stated, _yeah. In the middle of summer and I claim I'm freezing. That's a good excuse._ He sarcasticly scolded himself. Lavi smirked slightly, _a new challenge. I'm going to have to figure out what he's hiding. He can't seriously be cold. I mean, it's August. It's really hot still._ Lavi continued to wonder what Allen had meant.

"Well. Classes start tomorrow." Lavi declared, "And if we hurry we can get breakfast at the cafeteria." Allen nodded, and grabbed a outfit from his suitcase, which was hiding under the bed. He got up and went into the bathroom to change quickly. Kanda grabbed his things as well, and waited for Allen to get out so he could change. "What kind of lie is 'I'm cold'? It's freaking August. It's still hot!"

"Che. How should I know?" Kanda grunted. "Only know him a few minutes. He fell asleep after telling me to shut up." Kanda added.

Allen walked out of the bathroom, and Kanda decided to go in to change. The former sat down on the bed, he was wearing a white dress shirt, with a gray vest over it and a red ribbon at the top near his neck. He was also wearing black pants. _And those gloves..._ Lavi took note of the gloves. "Kanda says you told him to shut up. Would you mind me asking why?"

"I told him to shut up? I don't remember that." Allen said, "I don't even remember talking to him actually..." He added slowly. "I'm sorry if I did though..." _So I accidentally said it out loud._

**If you had just let me attack him, he wouldn't have said anything to this wimp.**

_No... If I had let you attack him he would have been dead, and we would be in jail..._

**But this boy wouldn't have been told.**

_True. But I don't want 'murderer' on my profile._

**Your just picky.**

Lavi looked at Allen, who was clenching his head tightly. Kanda came out and looked at the boy as well. "I don't think you should do that." Lavi said, Allen's head snapped up, "Do what?" Came the shocked response.

"You were clenching your head. Usually that hurts, so I said you shouldn't do that." The Bookman stated awkwardly, "Let's go get breakfast! Come on Allen~!" He quickly changed the subject. Lavi grabbed Allen and pulled him to the cafeteria, while Kanda put Mugen on his side then put a coat on over the sword. "Baka usagi."

"So Allen. This is Jerry, he's our cafeterias cook." Lavi pointed to a man with pink dreadlocks.

"Oh~ There's a new kid!" Jerry exclaimed, "What do you want me to make? I can make anything you want." Jerry added.

"Ummm..." Allen said, putting his finger on his chin while he thought, it was almost cute. Soon names of foodswere being spewed out of the boys mouth, "And a order of mitarashi dango. Actually, make that twenty order of dangos." Jerry just stood there, with a shocked look on his face.

"You sure you'll eat all that?" Jerry exclaimed, while Allen shook his head yes.

"I'll be fine, I just have a abnormal appetite." A awkward look crept onto Allen's face. Jerry just nodded, "If your sure" was all Allen could make out. Soon a mountain of food was placed in front of Allen, he hopped back after paying for it, muttering how expensive his appetite was, and carried his personal mountain of food. On the quick walked to a table Lavi had lead him to, somehow Allen's mountain had caught the attention of everyone in the room.

Soon the were making bets to see if the small petite little boy could eat it all. Allen slowly started eating while Lavi was gaping at the sheer amount of food Allen bought. Within a few minutes, Allen was wiping he mouth with a napkin, leaving the whole cafeteria gaping at the _small_ boy.

"I didn't think he could do it." "Amazing, he's not fat and he eats that much." Allen could hear the other people in the room chattering about he, his face looked lonely. "Great... Now everyone will think I'm a freak." Allen murmured, he grabbed the stack of plates and walked back to the kitchen, "Hey Mr. Jerry?" He got the mans attention, "Would you like me to wash these since I ate so much?" Allen said, he was embarrassed to say the least, but didn't want to make anyone clean up his dishes, especially since he ate so much. That was a lot of plates.

"No. It's okay," Came Jerry's reply, Allen just nodded, "If you say so." Allen murmured. He walked back to the dorm room he shared with Kanda. Who was waiting for his soba during this entire event.

_Damn. Moyashi's got a appetite._ Kanda wouldn't gape or act shocked, he had to much pride to let anyone know he was surprised.

Jerry smiled, "Kanda, what is that boys name?" While handing Kanda his soba.

"Che." Was the only response Jerry got from Kanda, as the boy stalked away with his soba. He sat down and ate his food. Lavi walked up during the process.

"Did you see that? Your roommate is amazing. I don't even think a elephant eats that much!" Sincerely looking startled. "Wow." He added, for effects.

~Page Break~

"Great. I got off on the right foot already." Allen sarcasticly muttered.

**If you hadn't been created, I wouldn't have had to come here with you. You know that right? I blame for for all my problems. Oh, wait. You are my problem.**

"Damnit. Can't you SHUT UP?" The white haired boy demanded. "Shut up. I don't want to listen to you today. Your annoying. I already pissed off my roommate because of you!" Allen snarled. He became quiet and composed when a teacher rounded the corner.

**If you weren't created we wouldn't be having this fight, would we?**

_True. But tomorrow school starts. Please, at least leave me alone for the duration of class? Please?_

**No. I will leave you alone... most of the class. Does that work?**

Allen was about to object to the voice.

**Good. Now that that's worked out. Don't you have a job to find? Wait. Didn't Cross say his newest girlfriend has a bar here? Go ask if you can get a job there.**

_But I don't wanna work at a bar... Fine... I hope Anita will let me work there at least..._

The voice had gone silent. Allen sighed. "Where's her bar..." Allen murmured.

~Page Break~

Daku: Ehhh... Review. Please?

Hasu: I bet she did a bad job. Please help her get better?

If you have a idea for what Anita's bar should be called, please tell me. And review. I haven't eaten in three days, so that might keep me motivated to live.


	2. Beginning of Hell

Author's note: Aww.. Someone reviewed! I didn't expect that at all. And its a nice review!

I want to thank the following, for giving me some self-esteem/reviewing this story.

Nure.0

Badee Badaa Doo

Animeloverx175

Lecifer

Thanks for reviewing this story.

I, poor Daku, still do not own DGM. Sadly. If I owned DGM, Mimi would be there a lot more. And if you don't remember Mimi, that's the point. She wasn't there that often. And I'm bringing her into this story, because she's just that awesome.

Beginning of Hell.

Allen started looking for his room, to go see if his computer was working. After a half hour of walking, a girl walked up to him, she had light blue hair, and for some reason she was wearing a dress close to a maid's outfit. "Are you okay? You've been wandering the halls for a while." She stated, "I'm Mimi." Mimi added.

Allen sheepishly looked at her, "I can't remember where my room is, actually." He said, becoming embarrassed quickly. "It's room 2..." Mimi smiled at him, holding in a giggle, "I don't actually even know what floor we are on..."

"We are on a different floor." Mimi smiled, "This is the 2nd floor," She took his hand and lead him down a hallway to the stair. Soon they were walking down the stairs. Allen awkwardly staring at his hand, which Mimi was holding.

She abruptly stopped, Allen almost walking into her. Mimi pointed to the door, "Here is Room 2." She said, "I'm on the student council. If you need anything, please, just ask me." She said right before she left. Allen smiled back, "Thanks."

**And I'm the problem. You got lost on your way to your room. You should have learned where your room was. Or at least known you were on the second floor.**

_Shut it. I'm here now, and now we look for Anita's bar._

**Someone's angry.**

Allen didn't reply, instead he opened the door to Room 2, and pulled out his laptop. He quickly looked up where Anita's Bar was. Quickly printing out a map and the directions. He sighed, "I can't believe I'm actually going to try and get a job at a bar... Damnit." Allen murmured, unfortunately Kanda decided to open the door while Allen said that.

"Your what?" Kanda demanded, "If you drink, so help me, I'll kill you right here and now." Kanda yelled, he forgot to close the door. Lavi had been talking to Kanda on their way back to the room, so Lavi heard also. Allen looked scared for a moment, before putting his 'poker face' back in place.

Allen folded the pieces of paper in his hand, stood up then put the papers in his pocket.

Quickly and quietly, Allen pushed past Kanda and Lavi.

Once Allen was out of hearing range, Lavi turned to Kanda, "Look at his computer?" Kanda nodded. "I'm not living with a drunk, old beansprout. I'll personally kill him." Was what Kanda said as he looked at Lavi, who had already hacked the password protected computer. "Who makes their password their last name? The so old." Lavi exclaimed, staring intently at the computer. "Uh... Who is Anita? And 'Cross Marian'?" The hacker asked to no one in particular.

Kanda bent over to look at the computer also. And email was pulled up, it was addressed from 'Master'.

"Hey moron apprentice.

My newest lady has a bar near where your living. I'll tell her that if you come she should let you have a job. And since she's over here weekly anyway. She can give me your paycheck. That'll save on checking the mail I never get. -Cross Marian." Lavi read aloud.

"This guy sounds like an ass. Who the hell takes a kids paycheck?" Lavi declared, "We should totally follow Allen to this bar if we can. Next time, because he's probably already there." Kanda nodded his approval.

"Wow. Your willing to go along with one of my plans. And you haven't called it a stupid plan. You must like you, Yuu-chan~" Lavi happily, well, he was happy until Mugen was at his throat.

"Don't. Call. Me. Yuu." Kanda said, moving the blade closer until Lavi gave in.

~Page Break~

Allen opened the door, after taking a few minutes to make sure this was the right place. He sighed, "Damnit. I'm not even old enough to drink." He grumbled, as he walked over to the person at the bar, "Do you know where Miss. Anita is? I need to talk to her." Allen said nervously. The bartender looked at him then smiled, "Ah. You the one Cross told me about? I'm Anita." The female bartender said.

"Yes, I'm Allen. Um... Did Cross tell you all of it...?" He asked, and the woman nodded. "You know how to work on the stage, cash register, or bartender?" Anita asked in returned.

"I know how to work on the stage, I used to work at a circus a long time ago, and I can play the piano... I know how to work a cash register, but I'm always forgetting things so I don't think that's the best job for me. And if I learn how to serve the alcohol I'd be fine as a bartender..." Allen listed the things he could and shouldn't do.

"Well. How 'bout this. I teach you the basic's of working the bar, and at night, during the shows you go on the stage? Sound good?" Anita asked the underage boy. "When can you start?" She asked once he had confirmed to her idea.

"Uh. I can start this Friday. I can do the night shows everyday because there are no class then, but after that I can come around 5p.m. everyday."

"Okay then." Anita said, turning back around to put the alcohol in order so it was easier to locate.

"Bye..." Allen walked away swiftly. _I just got a job at a bar. Oh God..._

**This Friday? If you keep me up at night, I will have to drag your sorry ass back to the dorm. **

_Well that will be your problem then, won't it?_

No reply. Allen sighed, and continued to walk back to the dorms.

~Page Break~

Kanda sighed, "Seriously. Who puts someone in their contact list as 'Master'." Lavi kept saying. "Is Allen a slave or something?"

"If Allen was a slave, would he be going to school?" Kanda retorted to Lavi's rant, "And apprentice's of martial arts also call their teachers 'master'." Kanda added. "Maybe he used to do martial arts or something."

Lavi looked at Kanda, "Why would the teacher be stealing the kids money?"

"Maybe he owes the man money for the lessons. I don't know." Kanda said. "Che. I don't care as long as he doesn't drink."

A knock was heard in the room. Lavi quickly put the computer back where he found it, he had already deleted his hacking while Kanda and he were talking. Kanda opened the door once the laptop was put away. It was a girl, she had long green-ish hair with unique purple eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and skirt also.

"Lenalee! What are you doing here?" Lavi asked the girl, who was known as Lenalee.

"I heard Kanda got a roommate. I came to wish them good luck." Lenalee smiled, "Mimi told me that the roommate was cute also." She giggled. Remembering the light blue haired girl talking to Lulubell and her about Allen.

Lavi sighed, "And I was hoping you were here for me~!" He exclaimed, being dramatic, while Lenalee sighed.

"You never change Lavi. So were is this roommate?" Lenalee asked, looking around the room then at Kanda. "Did you already chase him out?" She asked, her voice sounding dangerous.

"No. He left." Lavi said cheerfully. "Apparently he's looking for a job." He added. "We think at least."

"Oh. Find me at dinner, I want to meet him!" The green haired sighed, "I wanted to meet him." She murmured, then walked out, closing the door behind her.

~Page Break~

"Was he there?" A certain blue haired girl asked Lenalee as they walked back to the room the green haired girl shared with Miranda Lotto. "No, Lavi said he was out somewhere." Lenalee sighed, "I hope I'll see him later."

Daku: Review?

Haku: She means to thank the people who already reviewed also. Again. She's kinda excited about people being nice...


	3. Master?

Author's note: Hello again. This is the first time I haven't been miserable when being on the internet... I've decided to post replies to the reviews here, because I'm a little paranoid about PMing people, I don't know why. So here goes replies:

Nura.0 – Thanks for reviewing both chapters, and I've always expected for Lavi to be a hacker. He is a Bookman, so how else would he record all hidden history? I've just always expected him to be able to hack things. That's why he is a hacker here.

Lecifer – I have always expected him to be able to hack, I mean, how else do you get to record hidden history if you can't get to the hidden history at all?

CrazyComedian – I thought Neah and Allen were the same person... Huh. I don't think Neah will be in this story at all actually.

Kuroya-hime - *Worships ground Kuroya-hime walks on* I am honored that you even read this story, much less put it on your favorite stories. I read your story '12 months', and it was amazing so far. Thank you.

Badee Badaa Doo – I thought nobody liked Mimi, I can't even find her on the character list. I may do a fanfic for Mimi and Lulubell. Eventually... I can totally see Lavi hacking during his free time as well.

I thank everyone who reviews this story. And just to let you know, at the beginning of this chapter, it's cut off for a reason.

Once again, I claim no rights to DGM, Mimi would totally be a main character if I did.

Master?

"-And that's the plan. You okay with that? I know you've trained, so it'll be okay for you. You won't have to lie." Lavi shared his plan with Kanda. The latter nodding, "Fine." Was the only real response he got.

"So we start the plan when the kid gets back." Lavi declared, "Che."

~Page Break~

Allen coughed, "I'm going to have a heat stroke one of these days..." Itching at his gloves, he sighed. "Finally... I'm back." He snorted, "I didn't got lost this time." He added. He laughed at his own joke. Allen opened the door to see Lavi on his bed, talking to Kanda. Lavi just nodded at Kanda.

"Hey Allen! We were just talking about going and training, want to come with us?" The older redhead asked.

"I don't have anything planned so sure." Allen cheerfully replied, agreeing to Lavi's idea. "Where, though?" He asked.

"In the ballroom. They use it for dances, rarely. But Kanda and I have permission to train back there." Lavi said, _At least Kanda really does, and I am related to Panda-ji-ji. So I'll be okay, and we invited him._

"Okay then." Allen said.

~Page Break~

"This is the ballroom." Lavi stated, pointing to the humongous room. Kanda walked away to practice with Mugen. "So. Want to have a practice fight?" Lavi nervously asked, _What if Allen actually didn't take martial arts lessons? Or what if I mess up this plan? _Lavi was so deep into thoughts he almost missed Allen saying okay.

Allen and Lavi stood apart from each other, "Let's go" Lavi said. Then both went for a attack. Lavi went to kick Allen behind the neck, as Allen went for Lavi's other leg. Quickly realizing Allen's target Lavi manged to jump back with the momentum from his first attack. While Allen was on the ground, Lavi ran once again to knock Allen's unbalanced form over.

Running towards Allen, once he was close enough Lavi shot his foot out to knock Allen over expecting him to dodge. Lavi felt his foot connect with Allen's shoulders, making him collapse. He looked surprised, "I had expected him to dodge!" Lavi said to Kanda, who was standing there shocked. Even though he would never admit he was shocked. Lavi checked to see if he had hurt the boy.

Crowned Clown, sensing his chance, decided to take over while his host was in shock. **"I must say, thank you very much."** He smiled, standing up. Lavi saw that the white haired boys eyes had turned black with red rings in his eyes.

Lavi backed away, "What happened?" He asked the person who looked like Allen.

"**Well. What happened? I was talking to Allen so he wouldn't move. For some reason when talking to me he stops any and all actions he is doing."** The boy said, **"I made sure you hit him. So when he went into shock from the attack I got control. Always fun isn't it?"**

"Umm... Could you give Allen back?" Lavi asked, "Please?"

"**If Kanda can beat me, I will give back Allen. I haven't fought anyone in a good while. Then again, Allen hasn't let me out in a while also..."** Crowned Clown muttered. **"You can even use your sword against me."**

Lavi decided to get Bookman, for fear of the ballroom being destroyed, or Kanda being hurt.(Ballrooms more important apparently.)

"Moyashi," Kanda growled anger lacing the boys words. Kanda when to attack with a front slash, but Allen blocked it with his left arm. Kanda's eyes widened when his blade did not go through the moyashi's arm. **"Activate."** Crowned Clown said with Allen's body. Once the Clown had uttered that word, his arm become a weapon. His fingers turning into long blades, his hand black. The gloves Allen had been wearing earlier had been ripped and fallen to the ground in pieces.

**"Ready for your real match?"** Crowned Clown asked, taunting the older boy.

~Page Break~

After knocking loudly on the principals office door, Lavi just decided to barge in. "Panda-ji-ji! Why didn't you tell me Allen was crazy! I mean seriously. I wouldn't have believed you, but at least you could have given me a warning!" Lavi shouted at the old man.

When Lavi was done, Bookman kicked him fondly. "What do you mean Allen's crazy?" The proclaimed panda asked. "Oh... Cross did say something about that... I assumed he was kidding." He added, "Excuse me, I need to call a old friend of mine now." The older man said, stalking off to find the phone.

~Page Break~

"Cross?"

"Mmm?" Came the reply from the drunken man, also known as Cross.

"Can you get Allen? Lavi just informed me that you were right, and Allen is crazy. I don't know how to deal with him."

"Your lucky I'm in town. But your cutting into my time with Anita. Better be getting wine from this..." Cross muttered. "I'll be there soon. Damn apprentice."

Daku: Anyone want to help me write a fight scene between Kanda and Crowned Clown? As you can see, with my spar between Lavi and Allen, I'm so bad at writing fight scenes it's hilarious.

Hasu: Review as well, please.

It's going to be fun writing the next chapter. :) This chapter was put in late at night, because I feel asleep before finishing it. . Sorry 'bout that. I will start working on the next chapter right now, leaving the fighting scene black incase someone wants to help with that. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	4. Cross' debut?

Author's note: I don't actually know if I told you this, but the reason I'm updating so fast, if because I promised you guys I would. If not in chapter 1, in my head. So replies:

Animeloverx175 – Thanks anyway. Even if you complained, it probably wouldn't bother me.

Nura.0 – I was confused too, I couldn't tell if I should have written Crowned Clown or Allen. o.o Very very confusing. Especially when your writing this at midnight...

MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR – I love you too.

AliceTop – Hahahaha. 'Helping and Cross' don't go in the same sentence. Yeeeaaaaahhhh... Wait til the end of the chapter. Then tell me that. :)

Thanks for reviewing.

Cross' debut?

The Crowned Clown darted towards Kanda, ready to attack the older boy. Kanda was on his guard for Allen's attack, holding his sword defensively as Allen missed him on purpose. Kanda quickly kicked his foot, aiming behind him, trying for a round house kick. He almost hit Allen, but the much smaller boy was able to dodge the attack.

Spinning around with his kick, Kanda lashed out with Mugen, leaving a small red line on Allen's arm. The Clown gave a loud, angry snarl as the blood became a visible line. Kanda went to lash at the boy once more.

The Clown blocked it with his arm,and a scream came from the blades of the Crowned Clown's hand sliding against Mugen. Kanda started to force Allen's blades down, so the Clown quickly relaxed and moved, which unbalanced Kanda, making him start to fall. Kanda moved his leg out to balance himself once more. Once he got his footing again, he swung his blade.

Kanda almost caught Allen's leg, but the small boy had jumped to dodge the attack, and then Crowned Clown used his bladed hand to slice at Kanda, three of the blades actually connected with flesh, the blades leaving three angry red marks down Kanda's arm. Hissing in pain and surprise, Kanda pulled away from the blades. "Damn it." He hissed through his teeth.

Since Kanda was momentarily paralyzed, the Crowned Clown decided to go in for the kill, only to be halted by a familiar voice.

~Page Break~

"Where did you say they were, Lavi?" Bookman asked, looking at his grandson.

"Ballroom." Lavi cheerfully replied, "So... Do you happen to know why?" Lavi curiously asked.

"No. And we might want to hurry to the ballroom now. Lord knows what Cross will do to the poor boy." Bookman calmly replied, while starting to walk away. Lavi followed along to the ballroom.

~Page Break~

"Crowned Clown!" A loud voice boomed in the ballroom. The only reply was a scream from the Clown. A red haired man walked towards them. Kanda moved to get out of the way of the older man. With a hammer in his hand, the red haired man walked towards Allen. Who was still trying to get away from him. "Get away!" The younger boy shrieked realizing he was trapped in a corner. He started clawing at the walls to try and get away.

"Your wasting my time!" Were the last words the Crowned Clown heard as he was hit over the head with the hammer in the redheads hand.

"Cross? Don't you think it would have been better to handle that differently?" Bookman's voice came from the entrance to the ballroom.

"Yuu-chan! Your bleeding!" Lavi exclaimed, rushing over to the older boy, who was holding his arm tightly trying to get the blood to stop. "Che. I'm fine" was the response Lavi received for worrying about Kanda.

"Umm... What are we going to do with a unconscious Allen?" Lavi asked, staring at the boy who had just been hit in the head with a hammer. Lavi looked at Cross expectantly. "Your the one who knocked him unconscious. What are we supposed to do with him?" Lavi reprimanded the older man.

"I don't care. I'm going back to the bar. Have time with Anita." Cross said, leaving the room abruptly. Leaving the door wide open. Lavi stared at the man then looked at Kanda's arm, which had almost stopped bleeding, to Allen's unconscious, fallen form. "Uh... Panda-ji-ji? Should I take Allen to his room?" Lavi asked, hoping the old man would help Kanda bandage up his arm. Bookman nodded, looking solemn though that was his expression.

"'Kay Panda-ji-ji." The rabbit said, putting the small, skinny boy on his back. Moving the kid so he could walk Lavi headed out the door as well. Leaving Kanda with Bookman.

~Page Break~

"Oi! Allen! Wake up!" An excited voice said, awakening Allen. "Urghf..." Allen's muffled voice replied to the overly excited one.

"Wha?" Allen rolled over and asked, "What do you want?" He added. "What happened? Weren't we in the ballroom sparring?" He questioned once more.

"That's what I'd like to ask you. I accidentally hit you in the back," Lavi started, "And then you attacked Kanda, and so I went to get Panda-ji-ji, and he got a person named 'Cross Marian'."

"Master..." Allen mumbled, his face darkening as he remembered the debts he had yet to pay off for the man. The boy shivered with fear, Lavi, being a Bookman, noticed that Allen showed fear at Cross' name.

~Page Break~

Daku: I'm so sorry, but I cannot think of anything else to end this chapter with. Well, nothing that wouldn't be cheesy... .

Hasu: She means to thank ShadowNekoSakura, for helping with the fight scene at the beginning of this chapter. And thank as of those who reviewed.

Ug. Any ideas of what should happen after this? Gomennasaiiiiiiii~! This is a fail chapter.


	5. Who's crazy now?

Author's note: … I have nothing to say other than to reply to the two reviews I got last chapter. Sorry.

Nura.0 – I think I'm going to do something similar, thanks for the idea.

Animeloverx175 – Had to have my friend help, or it wouldn't have come out as epic as it did. ShadowNekoSakura helped with the fighting scene.

Vault1412 – Of course I will keep updating. Probably everyday day until school starts for me. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks for reviewing once more.

Who's crazy now?

"Allen? Why did you attack Kanda? And who's Cross?" Lavi asked shaking the poor, younger boy.

"I attacked Kanda?" Allen's shocked voice surprised the Bookman, who was staring in amazement. "And Cross is my guardian." He added.

"What do mean 'I attacked Kanda?'!" Lavi exclaimed, "You seemed very adamant that you wouldn't be nice, and let something come back, unless Kanda beat you. Then your 'guardian' hit you over with a hammer.

**I had some fun. I would have continued unless Cross hadn't come.**

_Damn it, Crowned Clown, what did you to Kanda?_

**I already told you, I had fun.**

"-Arm wouldn't stop bleeding! You seriously hurt him!" Was all Allen caught from the redhead's story.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear!" Allen said, shaking in terror that everyone would hate him for hurting someone.

"And I'm curious, what did you mean when you said you would 'let him come back'? Who is 'him'? Lavi asked, "Is it Kanda?"

"I... Don't know what you mean. I don't remember saying anything like that!" Allen whispered vehemently. "_He_ did..." Allen's whisper was barely heard by the young Bookman sitting next to him.

"So you mean Cross didn't tell Panda-ji-ji that you were crazy an-""I'M NOT CRAZY!" Lavi didn't even get to finish his sentence before Allen interjected his two cents worth.

"Because you'll ridicule me, I don't want to say anything else." The, apparently angered, white haired boy snapped at Lavi.

"I won't! I promise! Please?" Lavi begged, trying to get Allen to say more. "I promise I won't ridicule you. I am a Bookman, and we don't break our promises." Lavi solemnly swore to secrecy, trying to get Allen to open up.

"No. I refuse..." Allen murmured, "Not chancing it..." He added after he had rolled over so his back was to Lavi.

Lavi pouted, but it did nothing since Allen wasn't looking at him. "I could just ask Cross." Lavi stated, trying to make Allen jealous, but all he got was a quiet "Good luck. You probably won't get anything..." They were those were the last words he got out of Allen before the boy pretended to fall asleep once more.

~Page Break~

"Kanda. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Bookman asked after bandaging the boys arm up. "Try not to blame Allen for this. It wasn't really his fault, I'm not at liberty to tell you without Allen's, or anyone involved with him, consents to it." The old man added. "Sorry."

"Che." Kanda said as his response, "Stupid moyashi." He muttered angrily. "I won't make a promise about not killing him though..." He growled, _How the hell did his arm turn into that weapon? _He thought cautiously. _I'll figure it out sooner or later..._ Kanda thought once more.

~Page Break~

Lavi decided to be dangerous and walk on edge with the boy, "So. If it's nothing, would you mind answering this question?" He started, "Why did your hand transform into that weird weapon-hand-thing?" The one-eyed redhead asked. He could hear Allen taking a sharp intake of breath, before hearing his breath fall back into place.

"The Crowned Clown... It's his fault... Or it's mine... I don't know anymore..." Allen softly whimpered, Lavi's ears straining to figure out Allen's words. The listening boy reassuringly put his hand on Allen's shoulder.

"What do you mean? Who is 'he'?" Lavi questioned, hoping to get more answers from the boy while his guard was down.

"The Crowned Clown. That's just it. I don't know what 'he' is..." The shaking boy whispered, "He spites me..."

Lavi remembered hearing the boy say that he had to talk to Allen to make him stop moving, just so he could knock himself unconscious. _Was that fight really this 'Crowned Clown' figure against Kanda? What does he mean he doesn't know whose fault it is. _Lavi thought, trying to work things out in his mind.

"How does he contact you is you don't know who he is?" Lavi asked, staring at the small, shaking form beside him on the bed. Lavi shifted his weight, moving the side of the bed a little so he could see Allen's hiding face better.

"I know _who_ he is. I don't know _what_ he is..." Allen stated, looking at Lavi in his peripheral vision. Allen could see Lavi's mouth twitching downward with his lack of understanding. "I don't want to say anymore. I can't. I'm not allowed too..." Allen added sadly, he could have been friends with the young Bookman, but he was not allowed to share his secret without _their_ consent. "Sorry."

Kanda stormed into the room a few second after Allen had apologized for seemingly no reason. Allen's eyes widened with fear, _Goddamnit Crowned Clown. I have to live with him! And I'll never sleep for fear of him killing me!_

**I just had some fun. Can't you understand that? You haven't let me out in so long. I got bored, this 'Kanda'-person, was quite fun.**

_That's not the point if I understand or not. It was wrong, and I'm going to pay for it. Bastard._

**You know. This 'Lavi' will tell the pretty boy. _Then _you'll be done for, for sure.**

_Damn you, Crowned Clown. Damn you to hell._

**Already there, Allen. I'm already there. It's called you.**

Allen didn't reply to the comment Crowned Clown had just made, he didn't want to seem any more childish than he already did.

Kanda glared at the boy with hatred, his black aura radiating off of him. Signaling that Allen would be in trouble, Lavi jumped at the change in atmosphere, "Kanda. Be nice! Your not allowed to kill him, we're friends~!" Lavi exclaimed, while hugging the boy to make the scene dramatic. Allen's breath hitched as suddenly Lavi hugged him, which confused the boy, who had grown up with lack of human companionship or affection.

Kanda was startled as well, but refused to let his poker face falter. But the next statement to comeout of Allen's mouth made Kanda's eyes widen, even if only by a little.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked, his eyebrows furrowed together in confused, trying to work out what was going on.

"I'm hugging you obviously!" Lavi exclaimed, "What else would I be doing?" He added, then realized that Allen had just asked what a hug was, "Haven't you ever been hugged before?" Lavi asked, his left eye staring intently at Allen to find out his reaction.

"Oh..." Allen murmured, "No. Nobodies ever shown me affection..." Allen said, but it was such a soft whisper Lavi almost missed it. But since it was obvious the boy hadn't wanted them to hear he didn't ask questions. Kanda just raised a eyebrow at Lavi.

~Page Break~

Daku: Review?

Hasu: Please and thank you.

Kya~ I love Lavi in this chapter, I don't know why... . I feel so bad for what happens to Allen in this story... Hmm... This next chapter might take two days, I want to see how long I can make it without it being crappy, because I have a really cool idea for what's going to happen next. Can't wait... :)


	6. Welcome to Paradise I mean Hell

Author's note: Kya~ I hope this chapter comes out as good as it is in my head.

Vault1412 – Haha. That's not even the worst of it.

MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR – I reply and say it's- AWESOME! :)

Nura.0 – Ah! Your the 20th person to review! Yay~!

Thanks for all your reviews.

Welcome to Paradise Hell

Lavi awkwardly got up and left, surprisingly the ordeal had taken several hours. Making it 7:28pm when the young Bookman had left. "Night Allen, you too Yuu-chan~!" Lavi smiled, as he jumped out the door as a certain blade replaced the space where Lavi had been standing. "Stupid rabbit" were the last words Allen heard before actually falling asleep.

~Page Break~

_Warm arms wrapped themselves around a small boy. The boys eyes widened, "What are you doing?" He whimpered as the older man continued to hold the small child. _

"_Make sure you stay strong for me, my little clown." The man smiled, pushing a needle with a special serum to inject another personality into him.(Author's note: Hahaha. Yeah, that'll never happen, but I couldn't figure out how else he gets the new personality...) "I'm sorry for this... You weren't created with the ability to love. So we have to do this so you can't hurt others with your grief..."_

"_Why? I'm not going to grieve other anything. You'll be here with me won't you, Mana?" The brown haired boy asked, his eyes showed the panic the boy was feeling. "I won't have too!" _

"_Crowned Clown. I'm..." Mana began to tell the little boy in his arms, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen... It's all my fault." Was all Mana could get himself to say to Crowned Clown, who was almost panicking in his arms.__The boy screaming when he heard something talking to him in his own head. "Please, don't grieve. And be nice to the others, remember I love-" Mana was interrupted by himself hacking his lungs up while coughing._

_Those were the last words the Crowned Clown heard from the man who had been like a father to him. And the beginning of Allen. "Mana? What's wrong Mana?" The boy kept shouting as men came and took Mana away. _

"_We need to run some tests on you, please stay calm and we will tell you what happened to Mana." One of the men said, he was wearing a scientist coat. The boy nodded his approval to the deal._

~Page Break~

Kanda had been lying on his bed, waiting for sleep to come. While waiting for sleep, Kanda heard small sobs coming from the bed on the other side of the room. With his excellent hearing, Kanda heard the boy saying, "Mana" repeatedly. The long haired boy ignored it, deciding that it didn't matter and he could sleep through it.

~Page Break~

"_Come on then. Let's go run those tests," The tall scientist stated, taking Crowned Clown's hand and leading him out of the dimly lit room. _

"_Why..." The clown started cautiously, "Why is there someone talking to me in my head?" He said, after he had worked up enough courage to ask the tale scientist._

"_That's why we need to run tests. We want to make sure the voice will be able to manifest as a different personality and take control of your body." The man stated, looking at the Crowned Clown, "But we need to run tests and make sure the voice can manifest as another personality before we tell you what happened to Mana."_

"_So I just have to let it become me? Or take over me?" The boy asked, tilting his head cutely. Staring with big gray eyes at the tall man, who looked down at the boy to agree. The man gasped when he looked down. The Crowned Clown's brown hair and hazel eyes, it was like they were bleeding out their lovely colors. His hair was fading, not to fast, but it was already noticeably white, and the boy's eyes had already turned a silver-ish gray, maybe a little bit blue. _

"_That wasn't supposed to happen!" The scientist exclaimed, _we created the serum to know how to take over the Clown, has it already started to take over? Is this a side effect?_ The man thought. As soon as he thought was over, the boy was on the ground, limply being held up by the man holding his hand."Oh shit!" The tall man shouted, "We need help over here! Quickly! The Crowned Clown is already acting different!" A large group of scientists moved closer to the boy, moving him onto a bed in another room, staring to see if any thing more unusual happened._

_After a few minutes of waiting, the boys eyes opened. Startling everyone at their colors, listening the boy could hear people whispering, "Weren't his eyes hazel? And I know his hair was brown..." Whispers echoing all around the room._

"_Where am I?" The boy asked, sitting up. He didn't seem to remember any of them._

"_If you say something inside your head, does a voice respond?" A different scientist asked._

"_He keeps asking for Mana... Who's Mana?" The boy asked. _

"_I guess we owe him that much, how 'bout a name first? For our new accomplishment?" Another scientist declared, once he was done the 'leader' of their group replied. "Allen Walker. After Mana, and Allen is a nice normal name. So his name will be Allen Walker." The proclaimed 'leader' declared._

"_He wants to know what happened to 'Mana'?" The boy, recently named Allen, asked the group. Who just sighed, wishing they hadn't made a promise with the kid. "Tell him... That Mana... is dead." One of the men said, weeping for the dead man._

"_That is why Mana told him not to grieve..." Allen said, soon after he start violently coughing and shaking. After a few seconds, his eyes had turned black with red rings in them. _

"**How dare you keep that a secret from me?" **_The boy shouted, one of the men recognized the voice, "That's Crowned Clown's voice! But how?" The man shouted, fleeing. The boy who had been created as a weapon, had figured out how to uphold his supposed destiny. His red scaly arm turned black, terrifying the scientists. _**"How dare you!" **_The boy shouted, tear running from his eyes, making his pale face gleam. _**"How could you... Mana was my only friend!" **_Came the loud shriek, many of the men had run off, terrified or the young boy. _

"Stop it... S-Stop..." Allen murmured in real life. Kanda growled, hoping the boy would shut up. But his 'hopes' were soon destroyed as Allen started to scream and flail. Within seconds Kanda was restraining the boy and Lavi had appeared in the door way.

_Blood... Blood everywhere. _**"Isn't it beautiful? They created us, and they thought I wouldn't love. It's their fault. Their fault for killing Mana. They killed him. MURDERERS!" **Crowned Clown shouted at the men who had stayed. Their blood staining the clean white walls of the rooms.

"ALLEN!" Lavi shouted at the struggling boy, interrupting the nightmare. Allen's eyes snapped open. His left eye was black with red rings again, yet the right was the 'normal' silvery-blue-gray color. "What?"

~Page Break~

Daku: Hot damn... This chapter actually made me cry. And a lot of depressing sad things don't make me cry... .

Hasu: Review, please? And thank you.

Urgh... I couldn't help but post this chapter... I didn't know what else to put in it, and that seemed like a good place to end it, and it's kinda long... But yeah. So please R&R. I'll be working on the next chapter. If I have enough time, I might post another chapter today. My mom isn't dragging me places. :)I wrote this chapter while listening to "Angels - By Within Temptation'. That might be why it's so sad...

"Sparkling angel, I believe.

You are my savior, in my time of need

Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear

All the whispers the warnings so clear.

I see the angels

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now

No mercy no more

No remorse, cus I still remember.

The smile when you tore me apart"

~Angels - Within Temptation.


	7. All but the beginning of the end

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing you all.

Vault1412 – If it makes you feel any better, my right eye falls 'asleep' I don't really know how to put it. But suddenly it doesn't work... And it changes colors.. but that's besides the point, thank you for reviewing.

MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR – I know right, it's always exciting when you left with a cliff hanger.

Nura.0 – Cus Allen's there. I would have done something dramatic when Allen was created, but I really couldn't thin of anything.

Badee Badaa Doo – It's okay, at least you bothered to review at all. That's the real thing that makes me happy. :) Hahaha... Commitment... I'm not committed, I'm just a creepy 11 year old(Surprise, surprise? I don't act my age.) who has nothing better to do. But thanks for the compliment anyway.

Timcampyco – Thanks. I tried to keep it close, yet different at the same time.

LunethsWrath – Haha. I wish I knew. I wish I knew, and thank you very much for the compliments. And I really wanted to stay close to the series, yet completely different... I don't really know how to explain it any better... I wasn't really awake when I wrote the last chapter either. Actually, I don't remember writing it at all... .

All but the beginning of the end.

"Who... Are you? Why is there blood everywhere?" The restrained boy started panicking, his black and red eye clashing with his silver blue eyes. Even though the eyes were different they both showed the same emotion. Fear and hate, maybe disgust.

"Oh God... We're stuck with him and it's only the first day of school." Lavi muttered under his breath, which frustrated Allen. Allen turned his gaze to glare at Kanda, who was still restraining the boy. Kanda gave his trademark glare back, in return. While glaring at the restrained boy, both Kanda and Lavi realized that Allen's eye, the left one, was starting to fade back into a normal pupil and iris. His gray silvery blue eyes held no emotions anymore.

"Allen. Seriously. And you said you weren't crazy." Lavi muttered under his breath. "Might as well release him, he seems awake enough." Lavi stated, leaving the room to go back to his own.

"Damnit. We have to deal with him for a whole year... And it's only the first day." Lavi mumbled, putting on his clothing. A blue loose t-shirt, brown pants and his headband. And also his eye-patch.

Getting ready for class while Kanda and Allen got dressed and started collecting their own things for class.

~Page Break~

As all the student found out their schedule, they went to their homeroom. As it turned out, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Allen had Komui for homeroom and first period. "Is that Allen?" Lenalee asked Lavi, leaning closer to him so the boy in question didn't hear.

"Yeah. I think Yuu-chan would rather share a room with me then Allen at this point..." Lavi muttered back to the girl, who hadn't taken her eyes off the white haired boy. She had been taking in all the details about his appearance, formal yet it looked like casual clothing on him. _His hairs white. That's a pretty good hair dye, it's looks as if it grew that way. And that scar down his left side of his face, where did that come from? It makes him looks a little intimidating, but it suits him at the same time._ Lenalee thought about the boy, admiring his looks from only 9 feet away.

"Why do you think that, Lavi?" Lenalee said, accidentally saying it loudly and attracting Allen's attention, as she snapped out of her own thoughts. Lavi looked skeptic of telling her at first.

"Uh... I don't think I should say." Lavi stated, seeing the white haired boy glaring at him. Allen's eyes scared him, for they were starting to dark and become red. But after hearing the redhead's reply to Lenalee's question Allen's eyes turned back to normal.

**Remember when I told you that you should have let me kill Kanda in the first place?**

_God damn it. Can't you shut the hell up?_

**Can't you stop being a wimp? Or stealing my body? If it weren't for that seal on our face, you wouldn't be in control. **

_Tell that to Cross, asshole._

**Tell him that yourself. If the seal hadn't been there, hell, if _you_ hadn't been there, I wouldn't have killed them all.**

_Exactly, dipshit._

**And you always yelled at me for MY language. Why are _you_ allowed to use those words? Ya'know, technically I'M older.**

_And I still don't care._

**…**

"Um. Mr. Walker? Are you alright?" A tall man wearing a scientist coat asked politely. Allen just nodding yes, not trusting his voice since this man reminded him of those in his dreams. Allen slowly realized why the man had asked, the boy had been clutching his head so tightly his head hurt.

"Okay, so. Let's start class then shall we?" The man stated professionally, "For all the new students, I am Komui Lee, you may call me Mr. Lee," The man named Komui said. "And-" Komui kept on going until he saw Lavi talking to his sister, "And take your slimy hands off of my Lenalee you filthy octopus!" Komui yelled, while Lenalee blushed heavily,

"Nee-san." She said calmly, before kicking her brother over the head with black boots.

_Sister complex much?_ Allen thought to himself and he gave a smile, watching Lenalee kick their teacher.

Class continued on after that, it was quite calm and peaceful until someone male talked to Lenalee. Komui would, once again, freak out on them. Komui went over safety rules of his science class. Telling them that they could not use anything without his permission, and only if they promised to uphold his rules.

~Page Break~

Daku: Eh... This chapter failed... Everyone probably thinks should have explained more stuff... And about that 'seal' I mentioned, I didn't want to explain it until a later chap. So if you think you know what it is, PM me.

Hasu: She would like you to review also, please and thank you.

Uh. Sorry, this chapter could have been better, but I couldn't get it to come out right(Or it wold have been released earlier) If you have any ideas on what should happen next chapter, please say and I will take your ideas into consent when writing the next chapter. Please, and thank you for reading this story so far.

It's like Christmas everyday with this story. Except the presents are reviews... .

Listening to Gorillaz – Feel Good Inc. while writing this.

"Windmill, windmill for the land.

Turn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is tinking, falling down

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?"


	8. Ah, Hell

Author's note: I just realized, although how sad this may seem: I turned twelve last year... . My sister had been calling me 6 since my 7th birthday, so I've stopped keeping track of my age... Sorry, I'm 12... . I feel slow now for not knowing my own age. Badee Badaa Doo is the thirtieth person to review~!

Timcampyco – Your welcome?

MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR – Thank you very much for pointing that out. Being the little creep I am, I probably would have never noticed... Thanks...

Vault1412 – Awesome. And as I said in the beginning of the author's note, apparently I'm 12... I forgot to keep track of my own age since my sis has been calling me 6 for a long while now.

Badee Badaa Doo – Haha, thanks. I don't act young, do I? I once had someone online think I was in my twenties for my style of writing things, I guess I'll take that as a compliment.

Ah, Hell.

"For all the new kids here. I am Mr. Reever, you may call me that, and only that." A blonde man said, he was at the front of the class. Allen sighed, Komui's class hadn't been that... fun, to say the least. All Komui would do was drone on and on about the rules of his classroom, and occasionally someone would talk to 'his precious Lenalee' and he would flip out on them.

Unfortunately, Allen only remembered to listen to the first sentence to come out of the older man's mouth. Allen just sat there during the class, not really paying attention, yet not daydreaming.

"Mr. Walker?" Reever asked a few seconds after the bell rang for next class. "Mr. Walker?" He nonchalantly asked the white haired boy. After asking a third time, Allen snapped out of his trance, earning a confused look from the tall blonde man.

"Mr. Walker, you know the bell rang right?" Reever asked, a shocked 'eh' came from the boys mouth.

"No. Sorry, sir. I hadn't realized that, thank you very much." Allen said, gathering his things and leaving.

_Thank you._

**Hmpf.**

_Didn't you hear me? I said thank you. Your supposed to say 'your welcome.'_

**Fine. Your... Welcome.**

Allen smiled when the Crowned Clown forced himself to reply nicely.

_Very good._

**Asshole.**

Allen realized he had stopped, after finishing his small chat with the Clown in his head, the boy finish walking out of the room.

Reever sat at his desk, after he had pointed out the kid could go back to the dorms, the boy suddenly stopped after walking a few feet away from the door. Reever was about to ask the boy why he stopped, but the boy had disappeared when he looked up once more. _He's a strange one... He looked like he was trying to talk to someone... But no words came out of his mouth? What does that mean?_ Reever thought, nonchalantly worrying about his new student.

~Page Break~

"Today is Friday isn't it?" Allen muttered to himself unhappily. Today was the day he started work at the bar. Oh, how he was going to loath having Kanda kill him of the smell of alcohol.

"What happens on Fridays, Allen?" Lavi asked, Allen still couldn't figure out where the redhead had come from. Nobody was in the room when Allen had got back.

"Work, that's what happens on Fridays." Allen irritatedly shot back.

"Well, someone needs to calm down. Where's your job? Didn't you say that you were going to try and get a job at a bar?" Lavi asked, quickly coming up with new questions to shot at the boy, "You do know your underage right? You shouldn't even be near a bar." Lavi said, finally halting his questions so the boy could answer.

"Uh... Anita's bar, obviously at the bar I was talking about, and um... Yes I know I'm underage. Anita said it was for Cross." Allen answered awkwardly, "I would tell you not to tell Kanda, but he'll probably smell the alcohol anyway. Just a waste of breath." Allen ended the small interrogation.

"Seriously? Who is Cross? Why can you get a job at a bar because of him?" Lavi said, thinking up more questions to throw at Allen.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Allen rudely interrupted Lavi's questioning session. Right as Lavi was about to say something, Allen left the room.

"I can't believe it." Lavi growled, _He won't answer my questioning..._ "How the hell did he get a job at A BAR?" Lavi shouted to no one in particular. _I'll have to follow him there sometime. Maybe see what he does there. Bartender or what?_ Lavi deviously thought up all the ways he could track down the boy to find the answers to his questions.

"Che. He got a job at the bar?" Kanda asked, staring at Lavi, who in turn was lying on Allen's bed completely sprawled over it. Although, Kanda may have been inquiring about Lavi's statement, it sounded more like a statement coming from the Asian male.

"Yeah. I got one answer though." Lavi started, "He knows he's underage," Lavi said seriously, as if that was the only news he had gotten from the boy known as Allen. "Actually, the information was that it's 'Anita's Bar'." Lavi added right as Mugen was about to pierce his lungs, stopping the sword mid slice.

~Page Break~

"So, this is the machine that pours beers, as you can hopefully see, there are different nozzles for different brands and types of alcohol. And to make special drinks is his job-" Anita stopped to point at a man also behind the bar. "-And so you won't have to worry about that. And what did you say you could do for the midnight show?" Anita continued her previous statement.

"I can play the piano and I also worked as a clown once..." Allen said, trying to remember all Anita said to him, so he wouldn't completely fail at this job. "I can only work after 5p.m. each day, and I can do midnight shows whenever you need me too." The white haired boy added.

"Okay, so you'll do entertainment all the time and piano if we have it already." Anita clarified with the boy.

~Page Break~

Daku: Please review.

Hasu: … I got nothing to say since Daku doesn't either...

Umm... So I really didn't know how to write this chapter, since I've never been in a bar, and I'm bad at school. Except language arts, I've got that one covered.

**Also, this is kinda important. My mother has decided she hates me being alone in my room for long periods of time.** So I'm screwed, I may not get chapters out as fast as I have been, sorry about that. I will still try to work hard and get a chapter a day, but if I miss a couples days/chapters, you'll know why.

This chapter was written while listening to Little Kuriboh's 'Leather pants'. He's on YouTube. You should go look up his songs... Their amazingly/depressingly awesome.

"I don't like vinyls, or genos(Lol, spelling error) or briefs.

I am a criminal and he is a thief.

Cus we're both HOT!

Hot, hot we are quite sexy.

Marik, that doesn't rhyme!

SHUT UP I AM LADY GAGA!"


	9. Momentary Fears

Author's note: Umm... Yeah... . I didn't update cus apparently it's been like three days. I was going to take a small nap, and apparently I slept for three days straight. Um.. Yeah. I'm really energetic because I haven't moved in like three days.. Sorry about that. At least it was a great nap, right?

MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR – I guess I can pretend what psycho is if you want... And thanks for helping with my ego, or lack there-of...

xPandoraHeartx – ***Tackles for cookie* **My God! Even if it's online food, thanks you! Thank you for the compliment.

Vault1412 – I don't really know what to say as a reply to that, other than: AWESOME~! :P

Timcampco – Exactly, I mean I've been doing it for five years, not like they haven't screwed with my computer, they messed it up so badly that I can't even get on Wikipedia some times... I just don't have to take another one of those 'naps' I talked about in the first part of the author's note and we'll probably not be fine. My mom is going to drag me to Kentucky... . I hate being outside... I like my paper white/gray-blue skin(It actually is more of a gray-blue than anything).

Badee Badaa Doo – Uhh, okay? And thanks, and I _might_ have to update once a week until I get my schedule organized, which might be a while. Also, my mom is taking me to Kentucky, so yeah. Might be a while for a update once it's the 15th of August. Sorry. :(

Onwards to the chapter~!

Momentary fear.(Lol, random title, nyeh? Mean nothing, just something random I came up with.)

"So, how long til the midnight show, Anita?" A young, pale white haired boy as Anita.

"About three minutes, you want on last? Oh, and also, do you want to play the piano tonight? We got one for today." Anita shouted across the room, she had originally been within three feet of Allen, but the swarm of women he attracted had pushed her away from the newly crowded place. _He's doing good so far. And the lady like him because he's cute. He'll do good here, for a while. Time to see his talent._

Taking up the 2 minutes trying to get of the crowd following Allen, Anita lead him the 'back-stage' area, which was really just the old bathroom remodeled. And the stage was a layer of wooden crates with stuff inside them so they wouldn't break easily.

"And first up is our twins, Jasdevi!" As Anita said that into the mike, two boys walked on to the stage. Their act was singing a small song and shooting each other in the head, small but quite entertaining to the crowd.

"Next is-" Anita went on, but Allen stopped paying attention. After a half hour of other people, finally it was his turn.

Anita had two men, who supposedly worked there, moving the piano onto the 'stage', which once again were just crates with things inside.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a new act. We hired him recently, so we hope he is two your pleasure!" The woman slurred out, she had started drinking half way through their show.

Allen nervously walked out, a few girl whooped when they realized it was the new kid who work the bar earlier. Allen small smirk grew and started glowing as his confidence rose. Sitting down at the piano, he carefully opened the piano and started to play a soft melody. And after a few seconds his singing came with it.

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
>ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to<br>ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
>daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume.<p>

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
>umare ochita kagayaku omae,<br>ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
>ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo<p>

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>douka konoko ni ai wo<br>tsunaida te ni kisu wo

When the boy went silent, the crowd was waiting to see if there was more. Allen smiled at them, a true smile which lit up the room. Soon he restarting singing to ending of the song.

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
>ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to<br>ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
>daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume<p>

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
>umare ochita kagayaku omae,<br>ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
>ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo<p>

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>douka konoko ni ai wo<br>tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
>douka konoko ni ai wo<br>tsunaida te ni kisu wo"

The boy looked up as his hand hit the final note in the music. The crowd cheer their appreciation for the song, making Allen blush a little. Getting up and bowing, the boy quickly retreated, terrified of the sheer large amount of people clapping for him.

"You can go home now." Anita's voice came from behind him, he looked back to see Anita smile at him.

"Thanks, I think I will. It's a weekend tomorrow, but I need to study." Allen said, as he went to leave through the back entrance, avoiding the swarms of drunk people.

~Page Break~

"So. We following him tomorrow, Yuu?" Lavi asked the boy who was sitting at his desk trying to study over Lavi's talking.

"Che." Kanda replied to the talkative boy. "I don't care."

"So-"

"You know it's midnight right?" Kanda rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, so?" Lavi asked.

"So get out." Kanda declared, shooting a look at the redhead, so he would leave. Muttering something, Lavi got up and went to open the door. Only to find a small tired moyashi about to fall over on top of him, Lavi quickly moved out of the way as Allen crawled into his bed, not even bothering to change. After a few seconds, Kanda and Lavi could smell the alcohol. Lavi smiled, "My offer still stands."

"I think I just might have to take it. But not unless the smell gets worse. It's not to bad right now." Kanda said, while glaring daggers at the ball that Allen had curled up into. "Damn moyashi." Kanda muttered under his breath.

Lavi smirked, "Night Yuu-chan~" He said, before running out of the room.

"Damnit." Was the last word Kanda said before changing, turning off the lights, and going to bed.

~Page Break~

Daku: Reviews~?

Hasu: … I got nothing.

I hate Kentucky.

Also, the song 'tsunaide te kiss wo' does not belong to me, and I also wrote up the lyrics to the song by memory. So if their slightly wrong, sorry.

Uh... so... yeah.

Um, I don't really have much else to say.


	10. Clown's are bitches Especially Crowned

Author's note: Bleh... I feel not a non-insomniac-insomniac... I sleep a hell of a lot at one go, then don't sleep for a week. I don't really have a excuse for this chapter being a long wait. Sorry.

Vault1412 – Yeah. Poor Lavi, ;)

xPandoraHeartx – To bad I don't like pie... . Thank you though.

MnMsRoK – Wasn't your user-name longer? I got used to typing the last version... . Also, I thought it was "I have whats psycho and I like vertigo" but I'm a lunatic so... Eh.

Timcampyco – I feel so happy that your reading my story even when you laptops broken. My laptops stealing my sisters internet... Seriously...

Sorry if I didn't reply to anyone's review. I just skimmed over the reviews in my sleepiness.

Clown's are a bitch.

_I feel like I have a hangover, and I don't remember drinking. Did I?_ Allen opened his eye lids and closed them quickly, the lights blinding him. "Urgh..." He muttered, sitting up on the bed.

"Your awake!" Lavi exclaimed and tackled the smaller boy, who was still trying to get himself awake. "You know it's Sunday! I was worried about you!" Lavi said with a dramatic flare on his words.

Kanda just continued to study at his desk he had set up in the corner of the room.

"A whole day. Damnit. Missed it..." Allen muttered, releasing he hadn't even changed from his clothing from Friday. "Sorry." He apologized, grabbing clean clothing and heading into the bathroom. While changing, the two still inside the room shared a look, although for Kanda it was more of a glare, Lavi just sighed. "Can't you just talk to him?"

"Che. Why would I talk to a moyashi?" Kanda stated, as if it would make him catch a terrible disease to associate with the white haired boy.

"Sigh." Lavi started dramatically, "If you try to get along with him, I'm sure this year won't be as terrible as it could if you don't." He said, with a finish.

"Che."

"And 'moyashi'? Seriously."

"He's short, therefore he's a moyashi."

"So I should have called you a beansprout when you were shorter than me? Hm?" Lavi said, taking great pleasure in the fact he was once taller than Kanda.

No reply was to be heard until Lavi gave a small scream. Mugen had been stabbed at him while Lavi's eyes were closed, so he couldn't move it time. Instead, Mugen held Lavi against the wall, as if went through his shirt and jacket and into the wall slightly.

"Oh, I hit a nerve, did I?" Lavi teased some more, and from the death glare he was receiving he when silent. Kanda looked as if he really would have killed him right there on the spot.

Allen walked out of the bathroom, nice and dress. His hair was still wet from the quickly shower he had taken. Allen sighed and grabbed the hilt of the sword with his gloved hand. After a few second it was tossed at Kanda, who caught it with ease.

**Using my strength once again, are we?**

_Fuck off._

**How about a 'please and thank you'?**

"Allen."

"I said, _fuck off!_" The young boy accidentally said, mistaking Lavi for the Crowned Clown in his conversation.

"No. No, you didn't." Those words snapped Allen out of his thoughts, whose eyes widened in terrible terror.

"I'm so sorry!" He panicked, fear appearing in his eyes, well. One eye, as his other was being clutched shut because it was turning black once more.

Lavi sighed, "I'm going to get breakfast, you two coming?"

"Sure," Allen said, awkwardly getting up and following Lavi to go to the cafeteria. Kanda hadn't wanted to come right then. He was finishing something apparently.

"Sorry 'bout that." Allen said, rather quietly.

"If you buy me lunch, all will be forgiven!" Lavi stated, smirking. He was severely startled when Allen agreed.

~Page Break~

Daku: Umm... Sorry for short chapter.

Hasu: Review please.

Eien no Shi: Eheheh~

Next chapter, I'll probably time-skip to five so Allen can just going directly to the bar. Cus we gonna have some drinks. ;P

Also, I apologize for this chapter being this short.

This was written while listening to 'Kagami' by Kanon Wakeshima. (3 her)

"Kagami, Kagami  
>Watashi no minikui kokoro o utsuzu<br>Kagamiyo kagami, Konoyo de ichiban  
>utsukushii nowa dare ?<p>

Tetsu no boots de  
>Odori tsuzuke<br>Saigo niwa subete  
>Kuroku yakarete shimau"<p>

~Kanon Wakeshima

(Translated:

Mirror, mirror  
>Reflecting my ugly soul<br>Mirror, oh Mirror, who's the fairest  
>of them all ?<p>

In boots of steel  
>Dancing away<br>In the end of all  
>Be burnt black)<p> 


	11. Beansprouts don't mix with alcohol

Author's note: Sorry.. I am so sorry. My mom is stressing about hurricane Irene, and right after we were hit with the aftermath that traveled all the way from Virginia, just to meet Maryland. The earthquake was a level 6, and Irene is a something 3? A critical three? Something like that... I'm really sorry about not updating... Um... Gomen nasai?

.-.

Replies:

Vault1214 – I'm sorry. A lot is going on. But at least I'm not going to Kentucky, I'll probably update soon to. I hope this chapter meets your standards.

MnMsRoK – Oh. I was used to typing the longer version, so I was confused when I realized it was shorter. I would give you a hug, but 1. I'm socially awkward, and 2. This... Is a computer. I don't really think you can feel me hugging the computer... . But maybe your magic.

Timcampyco – Thank you very, VERY, much.

I realized I have forgotten to do disclaimers... So... Um...

Disclaimer: I have and will ever own -man. If I did it wouldn't be as amazing... And I don't think I'm doing another disclaimer for the rest of the story. SO, this disclaimer will have to last the duration of the story.

Beansprouts don't mix with alcohol.

(Is the hint that obvious yet? ;P)

Allen walked into the door of the bar, smiling at the people already there, setting up the bar. Glasses getting cleaned and so was everything else. "Want me to open up the bar in a few seconds?" The man washing to dishes shouted across the place to Anita.

"Yes, please!" The woman shouted back, grateful for the others there. Soon she spotted Allen, and gave a huge smile to him. "You were amazing last night. I think that might have been one of the best show this place has ever had!" Anita excitedly told the white haired boy.

"Thanks so very much." He enthusiastically. But he saw the man opening the bar for the day, well. Night to be technical. "I'll find you before the show." Anita only nodded.

Soon the bar was flooding with drinkers and others. A whole flock of women had gathered around, gossip had spread about how he did at the show. Then again, gossip was gossip. It spreads everywhere.

After a half hour of serving drinks, Allen decided he wasn't feeling good. He reached behind to counter to get water for himself, since he was underage. He opened it and was about to take a drink, but put it down and walked away to make a drink for a costumer. _Don't the customers always come first?_ The white haired boy thought, while serving out more drinks and putting the money for the drinks in a cash box.

Unbeknownst to Allen, a few tipsy girls had asked for a really alcoholic beverage, and while he had his back turned to the water he had opened for himself, the girls poured the almost clear alcohol into Allen's drink. It was clear enough that the color could be mistaken for the bar it was on top of.(Lol. ;P)

Turning back to his drink Allen looked at it carefully, before deciding it was just the wood being refracted(I think I used the wrong word there...) in through the water. He took a large drink anyway, at first he thought it burned a little, but decided that was because the back of his throat was really dry from all the running around he was doing, just to provide the customers with their drinks. He had soon downed the whole, entire bottle.

Getting out, yet another water bottle he opened it just as someone shouted their order, "Long island ice tea!" Allen walked back to the man who did the special drinks just like the long island ice tea and other things. The boy repeated the order for the tea. And got back to his drink, gulping it down within seconds. Hoping no one would shout a order while he drank the next bottle of water. The second bottle had also been replaced with alcohol. But since no one had a order at the moment Allen had a third bottle of _actual water._ "Maybe I got a different brand of water this time." He said out loud, he was starting to get tipsy from the two large bottles of strong alcohol he had just had, but the water helped. Once he was finished he put the three empty bottles away, and grabbed a four and put it near the corner of the bar, not noticing the three tipsy girl giggling. Once more they asked for a really alcoholic drink. Allen was very surprised they were _only_ tipsy, that must have been the third they order.

Giving them their order, and going back to grab the long island ice tea and to give it to thecustomer paying for the ice tea.

~Page Break? Not really... It's just a minor time-skip.. but eh...!~

After a half hour of unknowingly drinking the strong alcohol, Allen started to serioulsy act drunk. The girls who had been discreetly giving him drinks were giggling at the boy. Soon Anita had walked over to tell Allen the show was to begin soon. She realized why the girls were giggling. Allen had managed to get drunk. Somehow the older woman just knew the three girls were the reason why. Walking over to the girls, she looked quite angry.

"Were you the one giving Allen alcohol?" Anita almost seemed _too _overprotective in the girls' point of views.

They just nodded, smiling proudly at the bar's owner.

"You see. There's a reason he was supposed to drink _ONLY_ water."

The girls just seemed shocked, but then continued to smile at the white haired boy was accidentally dropping drinks and falling all over the place, repeatedly. The boy already looked _terrible._

"Would you girls like to know why he can't drink?" Anita asked, the gril just shook their shoulders and nodded.

"He's only 16. _16_. You just got a _MINOR_ drunk!" Anita said, "I should call the cops on this, but since you didn't know, I'll just let you off by kicking you out. You may be able to come back tomorrow. Depends of my decision." Anita clarified, moving to shoo the girls out of her bar.

The girls quickly left, there were only a little tips since they hadn't been drinking. They had only taken small sips in between putting alcohol into Allen's water.

Quickly, Anita pulled Allen away from the bar. Even though he had no clue what was going on, he stared at Anita, waiting for her to explain. "Your a moron. Didn't you notice the girls were slipping alcohol into your drink?" Anita said, almost shouting at the drunken boy. "What am I going to do now? I can't let you go home by yourself..." The woman sighed, looking around the crowd. She found Jasdero and Devitto(I think that's hows their names are spelled...). "Jasdevi!" Anita said, calling the twins' attention.

"Yes?"

"Yes, he?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Do you know where... urgh... I think it's 'Black Order Academy'?" Then soon after remembered it was Black Order High, not academy. "Anywhere, do you know where 'Black Order High' is?" The bartender asked the twins. Jasdero looked at Devitto who was nodding yes.

"Could you take Allen here back there? He, uh, had a... Three girls got him drunk." Anita said, she had started out trying to beat around the bush, but then just decided to tell them straight.

"Yes, ma'am!" and "Yes, he!" were heard the the same time, coming from the twins lips. Realizing that Allen had passed out, Anita 'handed him over' to the twins. Soon Jasdevi were outside and dragging Allen along to Black Order High.

~Page Break~

Lavi and a pissed off Kanda were waiting outside the bar, 'Anita's bar' was the name of the bar.

"So Kanda." Lavi said, trying to be serious. Or at least Kanda thought he was trying to be since he hadn't said the older boys first name.

"What?" Kanda seemed to bark out at Lavi.

"Do you think that's Allen?" Lavi asked, pointing to the white haired boy being carried out of the bar by two people, who Lavi and Kanda thought were freaks.

"I think you might have yourself a new roommate." Kanda said, with anger in his voice. He got up and moved to go back to the dorms also.

Lavi smirked, but also got up and followed Kanda back to the dorms.

~Page Break~

Daku: Urg.. Um... Whale?

Hasu: That translates to: "I'm kinda brain dead, I think I'm hugging a whale."

Although I'm not at all really brain dead. More like all my thoughts went blank... And yes. I has a whale stuffed animal. Which sits right next to my bed, and I usually forget about until I realize I'm walking around with a whale in my arms...Yeah.

So does this chapter make up for the lack of the last chapter? I quite liked it. If you have anything specific you think should happen in the next chapter, I'll think about your suggestion. Feel free to post the idea or private message it to me.

Thank you for reading this story up til now. It has had quite a effect on my ego, what with people 'praising' my story and all.

I wrote this while listening to 'Sarah Smiles' by Panic! At the disco!

"Fool me once

With your eyes

Now honey.

Fool me twice

With your lies

And I say,

Sarah Smiles

Like Sarah doesn't care

She lives in a world

So unaware

Does she know that my destiny lies with her?

Sarah.

Oh Sarah?

Are you saving me?"

~Sarah Smiles by Panic! At the Disco

Thanks once again for reading.


	12. Poke her face Or His

Author's note:

Umm. . .

. . .

. . .

Um... Urg, Whale? Snarl grrr whale snarl?

(Hasu: I don't really have translation for that... No... I think she's just spouting random things again...)

Vault1412: :D I thought of him being like Cross, but that just seemed too weird... And thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. *Huggles*

MnMsRoK: :O Yay for hamsters~ … Does that mean your part wizard and part hamster? XD

TotalAmuto: Originally he was gonna be... I don't really know though. I'm writing replies before I've started the chapter. (*Is shot for laziness*)

P-p-poke her face. (Or his...)

(~Start of Chapter~ Lol, epic chapter name. XD)

"Jasdero?"

"Yes Devitto, he?"

"Are we... Sure we know where his room is? Should we ask?"

Jasdero looked at his twin, giving him a odd look. "But you said we knew where it was, he..."

"Um... I lied? I meant I knew where the school was, not his room. Really, Jas." Devitto sighed, "Should we go find someone and ask?"

"I guess so, he." Jasdero said, and started to glance around for signs of others. "Um... Devitto, he?"

"Yes?" Devitto asked, giving a questioning glance quickly at his twin.

"I don't think anyone is awake. I mean... it is 12 p.m. he." Jasdero answered, although he looked away from his twin, waiting for Devitto's reply.

"You think those kids who were following us know him?" Devitto sighed, and moved to sit down with his twin and Allen near the door.

"I didn't notice them, he..." Jasdero sadly admitted to Devitto, slightly ashamed he hadn't notice them following them. "Sorry..." He added.

After a few minutes of sitting and waiting, the twins sighed, although as soon as they did Allen seemed to awaken. The white haired boy pulled out a deck of card out of seemingly know where, although they came from his pocket.

"Po... ker, my friends?" The boy slurred the words out with his drunkenness. The Jasdevi twins looked at each other and reluctantly agreed to play. (I don't actually know how to play poker. Being eleven and all... Yeah, so this seems kinda awkward for me... XD)

After dealing the cards the game went by very fast while they were playing in their own world.

~Page... Time-skip thing, he?~

Soon after the first game, Allen had a small pile of cash and random stuff the twins had pulled together from their five losses, right before the sixth game was about to begin, voices were started to understandable.

"How did we lose them? I mean seriously, no one else was out there, they were all at home or at the bar!" Lavi's irritated voice could be heard loudly.

"I don't know, you were the one so intent on following them." A angry grunt retorted, supposedly coming from a certain blue tinted black-haired samurai.

After a swift retort hat couldn't be understood, the two walked through the doors. Kanda looked over at the shadows of the Jasdevi twins and Allen. Lavi's eyes soon followed after he heard the sound of cards being shuffled.

"How much you going to... offer this time?" Allen demanded, having not noticed Kanda and Lavi yet.

"You!" Devitto stated, pointing at Kanda and Lavi.

"You, he?" Jasdero mimicked, trying to seem like he knew what was happening. Although, of course he did not.

Kanda stared at the twins while Lavi looked puzzled, "What?"

"You were the ones following us!" Devitto declared, glaring at them. Which in turn earning him puzzled looks, as well as earning him one from Jasdero.

"These two, he?" Jasdero exclaimed in surprised, "Why would they follo-"

"Are we playing poker or not, boys?" A irritated voice grumbled while interrupting Jasdero, followed by incoherent statement about being bored.

"No, he!" Jasdero shot back, "We have nothing more, he!" The blonde added.

"Um, so now that's hopefully over. Are you telling us the only reason your here is to point at us and yell the word 'you'?" Lavi asked, on the verge and sarcasm.

"No actually, we don't know where Allen's room is, but our boss order us to bring his back to his room..." Devitto stated, rolling his eyes. "Since your here you can have him." Devitto said, grabbing Jasdero's arm and running out. Or more like away, from the poker playing teen in particular.

Kanda watched them run out, and stalked off back to his room. Basically leaving Lavi with a drunk Allen, even though Kanda was the boys roommate.

"Urg. Kanda!" Lavi grumbled under his breath, Allen gave a evil smile towards him.

"Would you like to play?" Allen said, eyes gleaming, seeming almost at scary as they were when they became black and red.

"No. Your going back to your room, and I'm going to sleep." Lavi told Allen distastefully. "Now."

"Awww..." Allen grumbled. "Fine. No fun for Allen." He slurred, he turned around to the wall and a door appeared. Astounding-(This is the right word right? I never use that word is a normal conversation, so I don't know...)- Lavi,

"Wh-what is that?" But no sooner had Lavi said that, had Allen stepped into the ark. Musci started coming from the room as the door closed, and disappeared.

Lavi stood there with his mouth hanging open. "I... really hope that didn't happen. That right, this is just a dream. If I pinch my arm I'll wake up." Lavi said, pinching his arm repeatedly until it was red.

Sighing, Lavi resigned himself to his room. Curling up on his bed after changing, and going to sleep.

Kanda had just walked into the their and he saw the pure white door appear on the wall near Allen's bed. Watching he saw a drunken Allen fall out of the door, then the door fading out of sight as soon as it had appear.

The non-sober white haired teen practically crawled to the bathroom, after grabbing some clothing, to change.

Soon after Kanda changing also the two went to sleep. Or supposedly they did.

~Page Break~

"Komui?"

"Yeah, Reever?" The purple haired Chinese man asked his blonde friend.

"Have you meet Allen, yet?" The tall man in a lab coat asked Komui.

"Yes, why do you bring this up Reever?"

"Do you remember the kid we did research on back seven years ago?"

"Yes? Is there a point here?" Komui asked, "Is at least 12 p.m." He grumbled.

"Think about it. Think about it really carefully." Reever finally said, although he didn't say anything revealing.

"Think about it? Why?"

Reever ended up leaving while Komui did as he suggested. When Reever opened the door, Komui made a realization, and stared wide eyed at Reever. "That's it! Thanks, Reever! I'll report to them immediately."

Reever just shook his head, "Right after I take a nap!" Komui declared. Almost immediately falling asleep as soon as he had put his head down on his desk. The desk being hidden by stacks of papers which had been ignored and stacked up during Komui's naps.

"At least you figured it out." Reever sighed, closing the door and leaving.

"If only you could just do your work too." He sighed, walking down the hallway swiftly.

Nyah~

Daku: Ekomomomomomnomnmnomnom. Kame game... whale.

Hasu: … Something about a video game, her birthday coming up in a few months, and a whale. You never really know if she's saying 'save the fucking whales' or if she's talking about her whale stuffed animal she walks around with.

Bleh... I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Actually, ye'know what? If you think I'm taking to long to update, PM me. I check my email practically on a hourly routine.

So yeah.

Wrote this while listening to 'Story Telling by solita' by Kanon Wakeshima

""Moi qui suis dans mon rêve,"  
>Shoujo jikake no,<br>"T'entends ma chérie,"  
>Orugoru wa,<br>"Moi qui suis dans mon rêve,"  
>Ehon no naka de,<br>"T'entends ma chérie,"  
>Ano ko o matsu,<p>

Kyou wa hangetsu no yoru,  
>pepaminto no kaori,<br>Sotto machi no akari ga,  
>reisu no doresu o kikazaru,<br>Shitataru tsuki,  
>Yami ni ochite,<br>Jikan o tomeru"

~'Story Telling by solita' by the singer Kanon Wakeshima~

I luffles ye all.

Please review.

And also, I don't actually have a beta, I'm to paranoid to send my work to someone and have it be put down. Not saying that always would happen, but still... Freaks me out slightly... .

Please, please review?


	13. Oh Hell no! I mean yes

Author's note: Um. . .

Actually I have no memory of writing chapter 12. . . I don't remember it at all. It was quite surprising when I woke up and I had seven emails, one of which saying I had posted another chapter.

^^' meep.

Uhmm. . . But I had to have written it, nobody else get on my computer. . . Grr. . . So confusing. . .

O.O

…

I don't know whats going on. (*Panics*)

Reviews:

Vault1412 – Originally I was gonna have something funny happen where Lavi got a new 'roommate', but although they wouldn't stay and go back to their original room, but I couldn't find anywhere to put that scene in actually. That's why I said they supposedly went to sleep. Allen's still drunk, and this chapter _**doesn't start**_ in the morning. (*Hint hint* (Found way to put scene in))

If it's any condolences I don't actually know how old I am... I gave up counting.

Silverblueroses – I'ma assume you meant the chapter was good, and not soon. . . . Yes I've a Marylander. Thank you very much for the compliment.

MnMsRoK – A new mom, or a new hamster? **.-.** Either way, my condolences for your loss.

Yaaay~

I going to claim this last chapter as one I wrote. Cus nobody I know would go on my computer and write a story they don't even know the point of. Then again. . .(I don't know completely either. . . but. . . eh.)

Oh hell yes. (I mean no...)

~Start of chapter~

"Bakanda~?" A light whisper came from the room.

"Wakey wakey~!" The whisper continued.

"Oi, Moyashi. Shut up." A irritated samurai grumbled, sitting up to pull Mugen of the shelf.

"Aww. You're no fun." The proclaimed beansprout replied, glaring at Kanda in the dark, although his eyes were no normal color. "Poker?" He asked stubbornly.

"No. Sleep, damn you." Kanda's practically growled back at the white haired boy. "Shut up, or Mugen goes to meet your neck at high speeds.

"If you beat me in poker, I'll leave you alone." As tempting as the offer sounded, Kanda only got up with Mugen, although it was sheathed, and put it against the boys throat.

~Page Break~(I luff this part. :D)

A angry fist rattled the door to Lavi's room. A gruff voice following.

"Open the door, damnit."

Lavi slowly opening his eyes to remember what Kanda had said earlier as they left the bar. Quickly he threw everything on the extra bed in his room. They opened his door, expecting to see Kanda with all of his items ready to move into Lavi's room. What he saw sincerely surprised him.

"Kanda? What are you doing?" Lavi practically shouted, impress and slightly shocked at the sight before him. _If only I had a camera. This is hilarious. Aw. To bad I can't take a picture of it and hang it on my wall. _

The sight the red haired boy was laughing and surprised at. Was that he saw a pissed of Kanda, holding Allen by the back of his shirt with one arm. The other arm holding at of Allen's stuff. Before Lavi could have even questioned Kanda's actions, Kanda had already chucked the smaller boy and his things into Lavi's room. Swiftly closing the door while Lavi was staring wide eyed at the boy who had just been thrown into his room, Kanda had managed to enter his room, and lock the door as well.

"Allen?"

No answer.

"Allen?" Once again, Lavi called.

"Y-yes?" Allen finally answered Lavi's call. While sitting up, Allen gave a small hiss of pain. Since the boy _had_ been thrown into a wall head first. "Why am I in here?"

Quickly after that statement Lavi turned on the lights, "That, Allen, is a unknown reason."

Silence.

"I guess your staying in here for the night..." Lavi commented, then actually looked at Allen. Almost jumping with fright. One of Allen's eyes was a silvery blue. The other... the other eye, with the scar going through it, was mainly black with red rings in the eye. Within seconds Lavi had turned off the light so he wouldn't have to see the terrifying eye.

"Um... Goodnight I guess." Lavi added, before crawling back into his bed, and leaving Allen dazed on the floor. The white haired boy swiftly crawled onto the extra bed. Eventually falling asleep with a smirk on his face.

~Page Break(Time-skip to morning~

"Sir?" Komui's voice finally asks, after a few minutes of silence. "Reever thinks we've found '_**him**_'. What should we do?"

(The man replied, but I shan't revealed what he says til later. We'll just have to do a flash back shall we not?)

~Page Break~

Lavi awoke, looking warily around his room, remembering some of the events that transpired the night before. Cautiously he stepped off his bed and grabbed clean clothing and the Black Order's special jacket. After a few seconds he realized he should probably take Allen down to the front office for one of the jackets or coats.

_Eh. I... Wait. Today's a Sunday isn't it? Damnit. I could have slept in. Well, I guess it's good, since Allen will probably have a hangover. Oh shit. Allen! I forgot about that._ Lavi thought, then after he finished changing went to see if the younger teen was alright.

Allen wasn't in his bed though, so Lavi just assumed he had gotten hungry and meandered down to the cafeteria. So Lavi just started to head down there also.

Kanda had already left for the cafeteria, he always got up at the exact same time everyday, no matter what, so Lavi didn't need to check anyway.

Walking down the hallways swiftly, Lavi entered the cafeteria, remembering that Allen ate quite a bit, well, more like a lot, so Lavi looked for a mountain of plates or food.

Not finding one, he sighed and went to order for himself. And saw Allen trying to pick up all of the food he had ordered, and some-what ultimately failing.

Lavi snickered at the sight. But before Lavi could offer help, Allen had managed to transport them to a table, how the small boy did, though, is unknown.

Kanda had already ordered his soba and was sitting in his usual seat in the corner. Lavi looked for Lenalee, and quickly found her. Taking his lunch over to sit by her, "Good morning, Lavi." The polite pig-tailed girl said with a smile. (I hate her short hair, so yeah.)

"Good morning, Lenalee~!" Lavi greeted Lenalee back, returning her smile.

Daku: … That was a very eventful chapter, but eh... I had a epic chapter in my head, but... I don't even want to type it...

Hasu: … She forgot.

Daku: Fuck you.

So yeah... any ideas for the next chapter are welcome. Cus I, as Hasu so crudely said, have forgotten what idea I had was. Please, tell me if you have any ideas.

PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE.


	14. The 14th Project

Author's note: . . .

Ah hell... Oh where, oh where did my weeks go?

(Hasu: Oh. So your a poet now? /sarcasm)

Um...

…

Yeah... I've got nuthin'

But school has started for me(Like three months ago, but for five weeks we sat there and did nothing...) Have I ever mentioned I don't a beta?

…

What the fuck is a 'beta'? Is that like the fish?

…

I feel slow now, but since I'm asking questions:

I know what a lemon is, I know what a lime is. But what the fuck is an 'orange'? I saw some describe their fanfic as 'an orange'.

Needless to say, I was too confused to read it, so I don't remember the name of it.

Reviews:

SilverBlueRoses – Hahaha. Ya'know, if I hadn't mentioned my age, people would have thought I was in my twenties? For some reason if I don't tell them, they think I'm 22. Quite awkward when their all like 'the fuuuuuuuuuck? You went to schooooool? I thought you had a jooob!"

And then I have to answer that...

Walker - … What does your username mean? I've been sitting here for an hour as I write the chapter, trying to figure it out... So I got the Walker part, but what does the first part mean? And thanks for reviewing. Means a lot.

You Still Love Me – I love your username. I looked at your review and thought 'No. What if I don't still love you?' ;P Thanks. I'll try to update faster...

(Insert unknown person's name here) – Okay?

The 14th Project

~Start of Chapter~

"So Lena-chan?"

"Yes, Lavi?"

"What do you think of the new kid, Allen, so far?" Lavi started, "I mean, he works at a bar, but he's not too bad..."

"HE WHAT?" Lenalee practically shrieked, eyes widening in shock. But her shriek had gotten the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Including Allen's.

And said boy glared at Lavi, eyes slowly growing darker with emotions. And not the good and happy emotions either. Lavi looked at Allen for a few seconds, before turning back to Lenalee, shaking his head lightly at Lenalee's reaction.

Although everyone was confused, a certain samurai just shook it off, not really caring.

After a few minutes everyone had gone off back to their lives, and Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda were alone in three on the corners of the cafeteria. Allen had finished, but was staying there still, Kanda just sat there and continued to eat his soba, while Lavi chattered to Lenalee about what had happened.

Once Kanda had finished his soba, he returned the dishes and got up and left, leaving the others to go of on his own to train.

~Page Break~

"Sir, so we are to capture him and bring him to you?"

"We can't afford to spook... whatever it is that you created out of hiding. If you do, he'll kill you."

"Yes Sir. Am I to tell _ about this?"

"Yes, but if you get caught, be careful what you tell him. I'll make your life a living hell, if you tell them about me."

The almost feral voice spooked the man receiving the instructions.

"Sir, I will take my leave leave and inform him."

"Go ahead."

Buzzing. That was the only thing remaining from the conversation.

"Well, I guess I have to find Reever now." A certain purple(I think it's purple at least...)-haired scientist.

~Page Break~

"Reever!" A panting Komui shouted, having run all around the school to find the blonde man.

"All systems go~!" The Chinese man said cheerfully, and partially sarcasticly.

"Okay, okay. Might want to cut down on the coffee though." Although the last part was barely a mumbled, Komui still looked hurt. Obviously faking it, but Reever just smirked at his bosses failed attempt at acting 'cute.'

"But I liiiiiiiiiiiiike coffeeeeeeee..." Komui whined under his breath. Stalking away, his fake 'pout' still on his face.

~(lol. Epic Komui line)/Page Break~

"Shouldn't we give him another chance?" Lavi listened to Lenalee, and returned to her with a nod.

"Why wouldn't we? It's only because Yuu-chan's an ass that happened." Lavi stated, talking about last night, when Kanda had literally thrown Allen into Lavi's room. "I mean, really, a bunch of kids his age go drinking, and I highly doubt Allen would purposely get drunk. He seems too," Lavi paused to think a a word.

While Lavi was thinking of a word, Lenalee finished his sentence for him. "Too innocent to drink?" Lavi just nodded.

"Wanna go over and talk to him? I highly doubt Allen's going to be let back into his room for a little while, so might as well get to know him." Lavi smiled, and winked at Lenalee, "That and you want to get to _know_ him." Lavi teased, cheerfully.

Blood rushed to Lenalee's cheek, a light blush making itself know on Lenalee's face.

"I wonder why Kanda acts like he doesn't like you." Lenalee growled, although it was a humorous comment, quietly. Rapidly gaining courage, "Let's go talk to him." She suddenly declared, although it wasn't loud those around her could hear it.

Both of the teens suddenly got up, and nervously threw away the remains of their food and put the trays and dishes in a large dishwasher.(I dunno, I've never seen what they do for dishes, or if the trays are thrown away. So I made something up. . .)

And approached Allen, but the boy was happily munching on his mitarashi dangos, oblivious to the world. Or so they thought. The white haired teens knew exactly once they were behind him, and his gray eyes narrowed. Allen waited for them to speak.

Lavi just nervously looked at Lenalee, unknowing of what he should say. After a few minutes, Allen leaned back and craned his neck so he could look up at them. While yet again, chewing his well earned mitarashi dangos.

"Ehhh? What do you want?" Allen say, some of his words were said with an accent, startling both Lavi and Lenalee.

"Um... We hoped to get to know you better..." Lavi started, but Lenalee finished his sentence.

"Is that okay? We would like to start over, I guess you could say. I don't exactly think the first week was enjoyable for you so. Could we start over again?"

During Lenalee's speech, or rant, Allen hadn't been paying much attention. His attention honed in on eating the dangos. Which, is his drunkenness, his arm was moving away from his at he tried to eat some. Lavi couldn't help but stifle a laugh, as the white haired British teens was having a war with the food, to eat the dangos. Apparently the dangos were winning.

"So would that be okay? I mean, apparently Kanda kicked you out, so you'd be rooming with me for a while anyway..." Lavi asked, and halfway join Lenalee's rant.

"Suuree." Allen said, having finally just won, against the now eaten dangos that is.

"So, I'm Lenalee Lee, and this is Lavi Bookman. We hope to be friends." Lenalee started, although this time Allen was paying attention. Or at least, as much as a hangover would allow someone to have.

"We heard you got a job, and I saw you with strange guys yesterday. Would you, please, mind explaining that?"

"Jasdevi."

"Excuse me?"

"That's their name. Jasdevi. The blonde was Jasdero, and other one is Devitto."

"Um, okay. May I ask why you were playing poker with them?"

Allen looked at Lavi, a almost feral glow coming from his eyes.

"No. No you may not."

~Page Break~

Daku: Damn cliffhangers...

Hasu: Dipshit. You wrote it, why couldn't you have written more, _instead_ of a cliffhanger?

So yeah... I didn't mean to leave it with a cliffhanger... I'll try to update sooner, but I was sick all week(A.k.a passed out on my bed) or I probably would have posted it earlier.

I'll apolgize again, for the ending didn't come out as well as I had planned, but it's like... 3:40 am(?)

…

I'm just a bundle of joy today aren't I?

I'll update sooner, but that's all I got to say.(For now)

Buh-bye~?


	15. Not with a bang but a whimper

Author's note: Ummmm. . . I was really excited and proud of something, but now I don't remember. . .

Have I ever mentioned I specialize in mimicry? So if you read your review and it sounds familiar. . . I couldn't help thyself. . .

Ehe~! Happy~

Actually. . .

:O People. Regularly.

Holy. . .

Fuck. . .

(Hasu: Dammit. Gotta find the restart button again. . .)

Blake - Okay, it's 5:17 p.m., and I'm an insomniac. To put it simple, I was not about to go to bed, now I'm enjoying myself to stay up and read this. Meaning, I LOVE YOUR REVIEW!

You Still Love Me – "That line just made my DAY! THANK YOU FOR THE NEW CHAPPY! PLZ UPDATE AGAIN SOON!"

That review just made my DAY! THANK YOU FOR THE NEW REVIEW! PLZ REVIEW AGAIN SOON!

Ehe~!

Sakura2112 – I like to think so. Thank you very, very much~! Ehe~!

Silverblueroses - ;P Not really. I read a story a long while back, and there was a lot of lemon and guess what age the author was?

12. They had written the story while they were twelve.(Most of it at least...)

OZ The Magician – Good questions. I don't quite know thyself either.

;P

Ehehehee~!

TotalAmuto – I shall, I shall. And I like my idea better. I wanna fishy reviewing my work. It'd be a hell of a lot easier... **~.^'**

I love you guys. :)

Commence with thy story~!

Ehe~!

Not with a Bang, but a whimper.

"What do you mean 'No'?" Lavi asked, startled at the voice Allen had used. As if Lavi had a disease that would kill upon first contact, vocal or physical.

"Simple really, N-O. No." Allen said, giving off a small chuckle at the Bookman Jr's confused expression. "Are you really to stupid to comprehend the word?"

Lenalee gasped at the outright insult to her friend. "That's not very nice, we all know it's your hangover talking for you."

"Suuuuure, it is." Allen started, but ending up with his head on his arm, which was laying on the table lazily. "Gotta admit, it's true though. If you can't figure out what no means, I'd have said this while completely sober.. though, if I was sober... I probably wouldn't have had to been dragged here those morons."

After that, mostly incoherent mumbling was the only thing they could hear from the white haired boy. Although Lavi was able to figure out a few of the words, something able twins, and how they were stupid and no one liked them.

It made little sense to Lavi, but he was sure it'd be useful knowledge. Eventually. Or more likely, hopefully.

Lenalee and Lavi looked each other in the eye, and then when they looked back at the boy, there was no one there. Not even the plates. Out of the corner of her eye, Lenalee saw a white door open and close. If she had actually cared to look, she would have seen the white-haired boy disappear into the door.

Lavi saw the boy disappear, but shook it off. Allen had done something similar before. And obviously he was hallucinating it. Right?

"Lenalee...?"

"Yes, Lavi?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"That, Bookman Jr., is unknown."

"Oh. Okay then." Lavi replied, and Lenalee stifled a giggle.

"Since I have answered your question, you must answer mine." She continued to giggle, but managed to say it with a straight face.

~Page Break~

"_Knock out and retrieve. Ring back immediately."_

"So 1 is the old man's room, two is Lavi's, and where the heck is room number three? I know Kanda and Allen are in room 4, but why isn't there a 3?" A annoyed purple haired man whined to Reever.

"Why the heck should we care? We only looking for room number 4. It doesn't matter about a missing number."

"Oh, well fine!" Komui sarcasticly said, "It's still weird, and bothers me..."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Nobody cares what you think, your not getting paid to complain about the room numbering system. If I might mention, there no 29 either. Or 47, or 55, or-"

"Okay! Fine!" Komui 'hmphed', and stomped off to find the occupants of room 4.

Reever sighed, "Komui. Wrong way..."

Komui pretended to ignore him, but turned around and walked towards the correct way. Having not realized which way he was stomping off to.

Reever once more sighed and rolled his eyes. He followed Komui this time, though and once they reached the correct room the blonde scientist knocked on the door.

Komui's ears pricked as he heard a familiar piano piece, he elbowed Reever and pointed to behind them, "I heard the same song from back then, what does that mean?"

Two doors opened at once, one was a plain brown door attached to the academy, another was a brilliantly shining, white door.

"Allen?" Reever and Komui said at the same time, while Kanda looked pissed, underneath he was a little confused.

"What the hell is going on now?" Kanda growled, Allen standing in the ark's door way glaring at the samurai.

"I guess I'll be going then," Allen mumbled, Reever just looked at Komui.

"Allen, we need to talk to you, and Kanda, that's why we are here. We thought Allen was in there, sorry for the disturbance." Komui declared, straightening up, and acting less childish than he was before.

"Might we join you in the Noah's Ark, Allen?"

Allen hissed, before calming down. "Why do you know about the ark?"

"Can't you remember, Allen Walker?"

Komui had said Allen's full name the same way he had when he declared that the boy's name, so many years before.

"Komui, not here. I don't think we can afford to say this with Kanda standing right here." Reever whispered, pointing to the aforementioned samurai, Kanda.

"Right, so Allen Walker. May we join you in the Noah's Ark or not?"

"Fine..." Allen said after a few moments of silence, his eyes revealed his fury to those who looked at them. "You may enter the Noah's Ark..." He muttered, a slight tinge of anger could be found in his voice.

"Thank you, sorry for the disturbance Mr. Kanda." Reever said, before following Komui into the doorway Allen was standing in.

Kanda just watched, _There is no door there. What the hell?_

His thoughts were broken by the sound of a piano, as the glowing white door slowly dissolved. Kanda just decided to ignore the events that just occurred, and turned around to finish the work his teachers had assigned.

~Page Break(They are in the ark now.)`~

"How to hell do you know what the ark is?" Allen's furious voice rang out, echoing inside of the white room located in the Ark.

"Simple. A letter came from the Noah Clan, demanding that you had stolen their Ark from them, and since you were originally created to be a weapon-"

"Whoa-whoa! What does that mean? I'm a regular human being!"

**Are you really? I know them. They speak truths. No matter how much they harm you in the process...**

Allen was about to make a sarcastic return comment, but Komui and Reever decided to continue on.

"Yes, you were created to help us win the war with the Noah Clan, created to be a super weapon."

"Why should I believe you?" Allen said, he anger starting to wear him out, now his voice was mostly filled with fear. "Why...?"

Reever decided to interject a comment, before Komui could continue. "Your red arm, that's the weapon."

**Stupid fool. Were you not awake during my last attack? On the blue haired girly kid?**

The white-haired boy started to panic, "no!" He started to hyperventilate, "No! That's from the fire I was in! You speak lies! Filthy lies!"

Although the piano was not played, a new door opened up. A certain man with almost curly hair appeared. Grinning slightly at Allen's state.

~Page Break~

Daku: Jesus tap dancing Crist! Grahhh~ Insert sad-face here!

Hasu: Translation is: Oh my fucking gawd! I forgot what the hell I was doing halfway through this chapter so I made it up as I went.

Translation provided to you by: Hasu.

Yeah... Sorry about the long wait for this chapter... Anyone wanna guess who mystery character is?

:P


	16. What the hell

_**Please read!**_

Two things. Dun stop reading until I say you can please.

I have a weird fascination with everything having a morbid end, so you can pretty much expect everyone to die when this story nears its end. (Random background noise: _And never again, and never again, they gave us to shots to the back of the head. And we're all. Dead. Now...)_

I'll make you guys a deal. Since I have mental(Or memory) issues, twelve reviews and I'll make the next chapter. I have to be happy to write, or every one dies. If you want to see some of my works when I'm not happy, I posted 'Your Puppet' and 'Your Puppet Master' on one of those days. They are quite depressing... At least, that's what my friends tell me... . Those are REEAAAALLLLY upbeat compared to some of my actual dark work, but I'll never let anyone read that, no. No, I've actually put a password on the folder of them.

Okay. Now you don't have to give a damn unless you want to read the replies to your reviews...

Reviews:

-walker – Hahahaah. I hadn't decided to the person talking to Komui was, since I hadn't gotten to the part with -wanna-be. But that's a good idea. I'll look up info about him.

Silverblueroses – Yeppers.

You Still Love Me – No

TotalAmuto – It's, like, totally~!

OZ the magician – You could be one of those who motivates me to make a new chapter. All you have to do. Is put a banana in your ear~ (A banana n my ear?) Lol. Nah, just review. A picture of a banana in your ear. ;D

MidnightAbyssx02 – Please don't yell... Did I mention I have unstable mental issues... Like my psychotic moments...

resha 31773 – Um. Which dearie are ye talking to? The one who said Cross, or me? Cus I sure as hell didn't know who I would make it be. A lot of the character in -man have curly hair. So it was vague, until I could come up with someone... . Dun hurt me...

~End of Reviews~

Oh what the hell

"Seems a little rat feels the need to panic." Came a irritated voice.

Allen's head snapped up. Black sneaking into gray, Crowned Clown was starting to ease control away from the accursed seal. The seal being Allen himself.

"**Might you be silent, Tyki Mikk? Your an inconvenience, the ark is mine. You cannot claim control over something that does not truly listen to your command. Shall you eve-"** The Crowned Clown was interrupted by a hideous shriek.

"Leave... me alone. Now. Or you all will be locked in here as-"

"**We torture you." **A smirk managed to find it's way onto the white haired boy. They watched as Komui was pulled back to the edge of the white room, as a shadowy figure(lol.) stood, a large grin on its face.

~Page break~

For a strange, unknown reason the walls of the Ark disappeared, but they were now in a clear box above the school. A few students saw the box, but not many could actually see what was in the box. Although Lenalee and Lavi were of the few who could, glancing at each other swiftly they stormed off to find Kanda. For obviously the small beansprout was really in their room. That, or he really was floating in the sky, and who was likely to believe that?

"If this isn't a mass hallucination, we're all going to hell."

"Why is that, Lavi?"

"Isn't it obviously? We'll, well, _I'll _have to hack into his computer, and that's not very... 'approved of' to say the least. So, I'll be going to hell. And I'm taking whoever I can with me," Lavi's uncanny smile made Lenalee giggle quietly.

"_Some_ of us have the decency to not hack." Lenalee clarified, "So why am _I_ going to go to hell? Your too nice to take me with you, you'd probably taking Kanda. And only Kanda can make hell quake to it's very being."

A loud laugh followed, "Your right. I would, if only the evil beings down there wouldn't send him back. I'd be soooooo lonely."

"Door."

"What?"(My favorite part of this chap. xD)

Now it was Lenalee's turn to have her laugh ring in the air. They had being subconsciously walking to Kanda's room, and had reached the door while they were talking about Kanda in Hell. Kanda being, well Kanda, had opened the door to snap at the stupid rabbit.

The tall, blue haired samurai snorted as he once more, closed the door. Leaving Lenalee to her hysterical laughter, and Lavi to his face in the wall

"Told you... we're going ta hell." Lavi muffled voice, only succeeded to make Lenalee laugh even harder, she clutched her gut as she doubled over with her pretty laughter echoing down the halls.

~Epic faillllll of flashback!~

"_Hey! You! Get over here ya little brat. Your on next, and if they don't love your act, say buh-bye to your dinner!"_

"_Yes, sir." The small boy stifled a smile, when the yelling man quieted, a confused looking writhing all over his 'mask' of paints and make-up._

"_Go on, little one." A kinder female voice told Allen, "I'm sure you'll do good, and don't worry about his threats, the others will always share their food with you. Your such a good little boy..." The soft voice crooned, pulling Allen a quick hug. The woman, to Allen, seemed to be forcing herself to show kindness to him. And the small boy couldn't understand everything that had been happening to him in the last two years._

_First men in white coats _(1)_ had been testing on him, asking if he felt sad at all. But why would he feel sad? Allen never understood the interrogation room, or why they were forcing him to answer all these odd questions they wished to ask._

_Then, after finally being left to the world, after getting lost on a trip to the new building with a bazaar man with purple hair, Allen felt alone._

_It wasn't until he became feared because of his habits of the Crowned Clown taking control, that General Cross had found him. _

_The memory of his first meeting with Cross was inscribed in his mind, to be remembered forever._

_The small boy had curled into a ball, and after following rumors or more likely being paid, Cross had brought the purple haired man with him. Although, instead of taking him 'home', they had marked a pentacle on his face. Allen had fought against it, so instead of the seal being just a pentacle, it run down his face. Miraculously his sight wasn't hindered at all._

_And from what the boy could remember, the stupid bastard 'The Crowned Clown' didn't come out as often. It was almost as if he couldn't, it confused Allen too much, and he had striven to find the purple haired man again. _

_Only to find Cross, who took him in after making a deal. The boy, Allen, would do whatever Cross said, and he would get food._

_The reason he was know working as a clown, was because he was forced to pay Cross' debts. Pretending to care for Allen, yet making him to everything almost pushed him to _let_ the Crowned Clown out, but his pride refused.(If you skipped reading the beginning, I order you to go back and read it. Please...)_

~Page Break~

Daku: I guess this is shorter than most of my chapters...

Hasu: Translation: I don't really remember anything. I don't have any memory of writing the last four chapters. And... yeah... Fuck my life, and my slightly schizophrenic mind.

(Lol, Hasu added the fml part. Asshole...)

So yeah. I feel kinda stupid right now... . Is it normal for someone to not remember writing a story? I remember most of what was written, but I don't... remember WRITING it...

I need to go to my doctor...

So. Fuck everything. I dunno what to do for the next chapter. But who the hell cares, I don't even remember writing them...

Sometimes I love people.

Then I realize.

Is this really _NOT_ hell? How do I believe that...?

_(Hasu was here xD)_


	17. Today Or tomorrow

So...

This is kinda late is it not.

Well, shit man... I didn't mean to go this long without updating, but I keep having mein plot bunnies go with Hasu to lala land(Cus she's fucking there alllllllll the time. And least I didn't have to pay for the admission ticket.). Sooo...

Anyone got any idea for this story? This was basically just a story for me to explore my writing... and now I have motherfucking readers. And a fucking lot...

I'unno what to do now.

Seriously... fuck...

Any ideas are welcomed, please leave your ideas in reviews or feel free to private message me.

Once again, sorry for not updating.

Daku.


	18. Maybe One Day We'll Fly Away

Idabel – I listened to Within Temptations Utopia for this chapter. Along with Los Angeles by Sugarcult. They didn't really do anything to the chapter, but they gave me ideas for the next. Or at least Utopia did.

Maybe one day I'll fly away

"**You cannot take it, Tyki. What part of this do you not understand? The ark rightfully belongs to me! I know the song! I control it! Not YOU!" **The Crowned Clown yelled furiously, able to talk but Allen still remained in controlled. Even though it was panicked control.

"And if I take it and just kill you?" Tyki calmly asked, looking almost bored. Komui struggled against the shadow monster practically built into the ark's whole system, being close to escaping it.

"**Would you really dare losing the Noah's Ark forever? We both now, without my existence the ark wouldn't wor-" **

"Get out, Komui. Find Lenalee and Lavi!" Allen managed to spit out the words, as a surge of power opened a door from the ark to the dorms. The second man following his boss, and friend. Leaving Tyki, Crowned Clown, a shadow monster Neah, and Allen in the ark. Which was still above the buildings, high in the sky where they could all see off the imaginary edge of the invisible floor.

~Sorry for the waits~

Lavi and Lenalee finally calmed down enough to convince Kanda to look at the 'magic platform in the sky' as Lavi had described it. The phenomenon greatly confused all of the them. Especially when a rushed song played on a piano sounds through the dorms numbered 4. It had caught everyone's attention as they watched thin white lines appearing on the wall, and quickly it gained a door-like appearance. Lavi watched in fascination, while Lenalee seemed scared something horrible would come out, and Kanda just glared at the offending door.

With a loud bang Komui and Reever came crashing out. Komui sat up with a spooked face as the door seemingly disintegrated.

"Uh, Allen told me to find you guys. So... I found you?" The Chinese man stated awkwardly, scratching the back of his head meekly.

~Sorry for the waits~

With Allen's sudden surge of power, he became incredibly weak right after. And the Crowned Clown immediately seized the opportunity, and took over and released the arm back to its rightful state as a weapon. In seconds the bladed hand and it's body were rushing towards Tyki.

Tyki just stepped away quickly, and let the Clown stop on his own. **"Frankly, you shouldn't be here. The Millennium Earl knew I would take the Ark. And he never said a THING to stop me! SO it's MINE!" **The Crowned Clown suddenly lowered himself to the ground and threw himself forwards, hooking two claws into Tyki's pant leg, and the other three lodged in a leg or foot.

The man snarled in pain and anger, gathering an energy blast to fire(AN: I think he does that right? I dunno, but it's kinda important so if he doesn't...) at the Clown as it jumped back away. Tyki launched it at the white haired boys face. Mid-jump it couldn't be avoided. And Allen screamed out in pain as his forehead was burned heavily. The Crowned Clowns eyes immediately turned to brown, his widened immensely. "No... No! Allen? Allen why aren't you fighting me?" A panicked voice called out, no longer holding the same whispering demon sound it held while trapped in by Allen.

The Crowned Clown summoned the song in his mind to open a door but it wouldn't let a door appear, the Noah's Ark wouldn't that it. "The piano." He whispered, before running over to play the Musician's song before Tyki knew there wasn't an escape for the Clown and Allen.

~Sorry for the waits~

A shattering noise was heard by the group in the dormitory. Not the kind of noise heard when a plate it broken, no, more like the sound of when someone breaks delicate glass so finely it becomes shards.

Many people cried out, on the outside, leaving Lenalee, Komui, Reever, Lavi and Kanda to rushed outside. The sky...

It filled with the tiny glass shards that would have made that sound, the sun reflected of the glass giving the sky the most ethereal look anyone had ever seen. Almost as if it was a movie, almost like it wasn't real.

The older Bookman had spotted Lavi outside, and rushed over to him. "We have figured out that the Crowned Clown was fighting a Noah. But then we don't quite know what happened afterwords to cause..."

The man paused taking a deep breath, "What we think was the Noah's Ark to shatter."

~Sorry for the waits~

Daku: Gah! How could I have not spotted this ending we may have started?

Hasu: How could you have left the story for months without trying to find the ending?

I apologize for leaving the story for so long, but my life has been so hectic with EVERYTHING! My mother wants me to be more girly, and I've been buying stupid dresses for the dances that I want to wear pants to and then all sorts of sexuality questions popped up and I decided 'fml I'm still an asexual transgender at heart.'

And that pretty much is why I haven't updated. I've been to stressed about my parents finding out and then that they might disown me, and then I would be a shit loads of trouble with my like.

So I'm not sure if anyone still wants to read this since I let everyone down but if you do still read, please review? Even if it's to tell me your livid of chapters not being posted forever ago? That this is way too short for a late update? Anything? Oh, and I apologize for it being so short.


End file.
